


The Hidden Red X

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry does things his own way, Harry trains under Red X, Harry x Luna Sexual Relationship, Hermione Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Bashing, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Harry James Potter has enough of bullshit when his name comes out of the Goblet and when he meets a cute dirty blonde, he decides he has something to fight for and he is not about to let anyone get in his way.





	1. Enough Screwing Around...

After the Goblet of Fire spat out his name, the entire school has turned against him calling him a cheat and liar, along with the Prophet getting in on, Draco has been using any and all opportunities to make him miserable, however, what caused several people to scratch their heads in confusion was that Harry didn't care. 

He didn't respond to any of his taunts like he would in the past and well, people at Hogwarts knew a line you do not cross with Potter, insulting his mother, Draco learned that lesson very well.

[Flashback] Hogwart Hallways - Between Classes 

"Hey, Potty!" A snide voice called to the boy standing in the hallway

A raised eyebrow was all he got in return

"Not speaking, knowing your friends left you now knowing how pathetic you really are?"

Still no reply...

"I guess you recognize your betters, apparently considering the best of you dribbled down your mudblood mother's-Ugk!" Harry grabbed Malfoy by his throat.

His bookends were about to help him until they were forcefully pushed into the wall with Harry's magic. 

Harry finally respond, "So you think because you're a pureblood you can insult my mother? Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...You really need to learn to keep that rancid tongue behind your teeth. Now, I'm going to make this perfectly clear, you can insult me all you want and I won't blink an eye, my mother, well, let's just say you are everyone else's warning." 

Harry then proceeded to give them the greatest ass-kickings of all ass-kickings, leaving Malfoy with two black eyes, a bust jaw, a broken nose, broken fingers, with a broken wand and very bruised crotch. 

[Present]

Because of that Draco avoided Potter for an entire week after that, the bullying behavior dialed down and now they just plain ignored him, which suited the green-eyed boy just fine. 

Harry got a month of detention and a massive point loss, but Harry flipped off Snape and McGonagall and said, "You can do whatever you want, I don't really give a damn."

And they knew it too, considering that entrance into the tournament they couldn't expel him and he was excused from all classes and final exams as he was a champion. He was banished from the Lion den under the nose of McGonagall and Harry actually had the last laugh. 

[Flashback] Gryffindor Common Room - Nearing Curfew 

"Potter! Your actions shame this graceful house and because of your refusal to admit your sins you are banished from Gryffindor, you are to turn in everything related to the Lions' house." A prefect said, forcing himself to look at the shameful boy.

However, the green-eyed boy didn't give any shits and silently called down his stuff and Ron was about to take his invisible cloak, but Harry landed a hard punch, making Ron fall to the ground clutching his nose in pain, "I think even he knows the results of stealing an heirloom. Goodbye."

"Wait Potter. You are to turn in your Firebolt!"

"Hmph, why want it?"

"It is for the nobility of Gryffindor!" Another student from the Quidditch team said as several heads nodded in agreement. 

Harry showed the Firebolt in his hands and people thought that he was going to give it up, but Harry bent it over his knee and snapped it in two, shocking the entire house. 

"Now, I am fully disowned, enjoy your evening," Harry said as he tossed the remains into the fire, leaving through the portrait. 

[Present]

Everyone in the lion house tried to make him miserable after that, but they couldn't find him, he made full use of his father's cloak both in and out of the classroom.

It made Dumbledore really regret giving the boy his father's cloak, but it was needed for his plan and he is firmly isolated and by the time the first task finish, everyone will forgive him and he will be welcomed with open arms as it is needed for forgiveness of others and tolerance, that is what the light is. For giving people second chances. 

Well, Harry was not so completely alone, a certain girl who was an outcast in her own house, managed to stumble on Harry as he was studying in the dark corners of the library away from wandering eyes, who made it their business to know what he was doing at every minute of every day. 

[Flashback] Abandoned Classroom - After Hours

"Um, Hello..." A dirty blonde said a thin white sheet covered her body as she stepped into the room and she saw the missing Potter reading a book and he didn't say anything. 

He closed the book and walked closer to her, but stopped a few feet away as not to make her nervous. 

"I see you have this room occupied, sorry to bother you." She said, before turning to leave.

"Wait. Why are you out so late and why are you covered in just a sheet." Harry asked, keeping his eyes on her face and not her chest.

"Oh, just the nargles took my clothes, they usually return them soon."

"You'll catch a cold the way you are."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am okay. It has been happening after a month since I have started school."

"Who are you?" Harry said, trying to keep his blood from boiling at the disgusting bullying tacit

"My name is Luna Lovegood or as everyone else calls me, 'Looney Lovegood'. I am a third year Ravenclaw."

"So, they bully people who are not the same as they are. How disgusting." Harry spat

"I guess, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Nobody truly does."

"Well, I do. You don't have a place to stay for the night. You can stay with me for the night and I can sneak you back into the Raven common room later." Harry offered

She smiled and nodded in thanks, however, the cold air raced into the room and it made her shudder as she was naked in nothing but her panties and fisted the thin sheet around her in an effort to keep warm. 

He closed the door and spelled it shut and said, "You can have the bed, I" "No. I am used to sleeping on the floor, I don't want you to give up your sleeping place for me, please."

"Well, I am not letting you sleep on the floor, Luna."

"Then I guess we just have to share the bed."

Harry felt a blush creep up on his face and he searched for his robe and handed it to her. "Here, this should keep you warm."

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled at him, placing the robe on herself and went inside the makeshift bed and Harry followed after as she curled up to him, sharing his body heat warming her up. 

"Goodnight Luna." He said as sleep took him

"Goodnight Harry." She lowly muttered as sleep 

After that, early in the morning, Harry woke up Luna and took her back to the common room, and she hugged him in thanks. 

Soon afterward, Harry and Luna met constantly as Harry was trying to survive his tasks which he found out, much to his hate that he was going to be facing a dragon and that annoyed him to no end and he swore he was going to castrate the bastard who put him in this tournament. 

In the Defense classroom, an escaped convict polyjuiced as an old man with one magical non-blinking eye sneezed and felt someone walking on his grave. 

Soon, it was already time for the first task and he was wearing black boots, black pants with a blood-red shirt, his Hogwarts uniform nowhere on him. 

McGongall looked disappointed and scared, Dumbledore used his disappointed look, which Harry didn't even so much as glance at as everyone took looks at him. 

"Now everyone can now pick your dragon!"  

People were waiting for who was going to go first, It was Fleur, then Krum, then Cedric and Harry summoned the last one to him as people looked at him in shock.  

Fleur drew a Welsh Green Dragon 

Krum drew a Chinese Fireball

Cedric drew a Swedish Short-snout

and Harry drew the Hungarian Horntail 

"You will all be going in the order you choose in. Miss Fleur, you are up first."

Fleur got passed the dragon with flare, as she put the dragon into a trance lulling the beast to sleep and she was able to get the egg but a snort from the dragon and a jet of flame shot out, setting her clothes on fire and she had to tear them off, giving the audience a show that rocked the stadium and she left to get treated for burn damage, her face as red as a cherry. 

Cedric transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog and it worked, the bad part of it was that the dragon turn its' attention back to Cedric when he already had to the egg in his hand, leaving him with burns. 

Krum shot a spell at his dragon, blinding it and make the beast stomp on her eggs and while he got his out okay, he was deducted points. 

"For the last competitor, Harry Potter!"

A series of Boos rang through the crowd as Harry looked at all of them with a cold glare, but then his dragon got loose from her restraints. 

"My..." 

"Hado No. 66: Six Prison Rod Light Restraint!" Harry snapped and six pillars of light stabbed into the dragon, making it heal and as the crowd was shocked, he stopped a dragon, Harry Potter just stopped a dragon with one spell, nobody has heard before!

Harry walked past the beast and made his way to her nest and took the golden egg and when the dragon tried to fry him with her flames, but a red 'X' attached itself to the dragon's snout making the flames obsolete. 

Harry then walked away from the arena and entered the medical tent with no scratches on him. 

Hermione and Ron entered the tent and were about to speak, but Harry cut them off. "Oh, now I worth something, knowing that me facing a dragon was nothing worth of fame."

"Harry please, we're sorry."

"Too fucking bad. It's better that you don't talk to me. I'd rather not have the company of people who can stab me in the back at the drop of a hat."

"What do you mean by that, mate. We are your best friends!"

"Oh? Then tell me, _mate_. Why were getting paid by Dumbledore to befriend me along with you Granger."

"That's not-" "Oh, but it is...You what the worse thing is, I expected this from Ron, but Hermione well, it hurt, I know that much, but you are willing to throw away a friendship just for an authority figure is someone I won't deal with. Have a nice life, Granger, it sure hell won't be having me in it." Harry walked away, ignoring Dumbledore, McGongall, Skeeter, Sirius in his grim form, and Remus. He went straight into the castle and called Dobby to take him somewhere he could be alone and to bring Luna to him when she was ready. 

Dobby nodded quickly, his floppy flapping and he found himself in a plain room, that soon changed into a common room, couches, tables, and so on. 

"Would Master Harry Potter Sir, like some food?"

"Yes, Dobby thank you."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!"

Soon Luna arrived and she hugged him and making a warm feeling spread through him. "You did it!"

"I did, thank you for believing in me."

"Of course." She smiled

"Want to celebrate?"

"Yes, I actually made a surprise for you, it is in the kitchen." She said, dragging him towards the Hufflepuff portrait and then tickled the pear, opening the kitchen and Harry was lead to a dish with a cover on it. 

Luna removed the cover and Harry saw treacle tart covered with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, smothered in caramel sauce, cherries, and waffle pieces. 

Harry brought Luna into a massive hug and couldn't help himself but plant a kiss on her lips for a second, before realizing what he was doing and jumped away from her. 

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy and you looked so cute, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong..." He said, nervously

"You scared me...when you jumped away from me. I thought you secretly thought I was looney, but then you go and make me feel like this." Luna said, not using her quirky words for once, as she walked in front of the blushing boy.

"You better take responsibility, Harry James Potter." She smiled, her blue eyes shining 

"If you will accept me?"

"You better, your reward is not going to eat itself, is it?"

"Hopefully, the nargles won't steal it from us."

"Silly, Nargles don't eat ice cream."

"Oh?"

Luna just giggled and started to eat her creation with Harry who laughed with her as everyone else outside tried to find Harry and apologize and get his forgiveness. 

Some thought that Harry would just accept them, others knew better, Hermione and Ron were under watch from most if not all of the school as the rumor of them spying on Harry was spread all over the castle. Fleur ate her words on the 'little boy' comment as he took care of his dangerous dragon with only two spells and was on the search to look for him and let him have her arm, but too little too late.

Everything was going to come to a head tomorrow.

* * *

Ending it! I am ending this one here, the next chapter will be in the Great Hall...More stories, more chapter! See all of you later! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21

 


	2. Oh, so now you give a sh*t!

Harry and Luna went to the Come and Go Room, their new bedroom that Dobby got for them a week ago, Luna moved in completely, no longer wanting to be a part of the Raven house who bullied her just because she was different. Harry, however, didn't care that she was different, he found her endearing and it made her giggle. 

The pair wanted to take things slow at first, but they couldn't help but feel they were attached at the hip to the other, never really wanting to part. 

After avoiding the public for several days after the first task, Harry had to face them some time and he really didn't but, he would not let the rumors place him in a negative light once more nor was he going to let anyone do that to Luna. He was not going to blow up and yell like a Gryffindor, he was going to tear the offense to pieces and leave them withering on the floor like a Slytherin. The bastards who thought they knew him deserved that much for treating him like a pariah. 

* * *

Tomorrow Morning: Dining Hall 

Harry entered with Luna early and sat at the Raven Table and people tried to get close to them, but it felt like a shield was placed all - around the area they were in. They could hear all of them, but the crowd couldn't hear what Harry and Luna were saying. 

The mummers filled the hall such as, "Why is Harry sitting with Looney?"

"He really must be delusional if he has to sit with Looney?"

"That should be me!"

"That little freak is going to pay!" 

The last one made Harry's blood boil and he directed his stare at the girl who said the last statement and flicked his wand under the table and willed the batch of scrambled eggs to tip over and cover her and her clique causing them to scream and they fled the hall as everyone laughed at them. 

Harry smiled and started to feed Luna her breakfast, much to the chagrin of most of the girls in the room. Fleur was about to join Harry and coughed to get his attention, but he didn't so much as spare a glance at her and said, "Yes, Miss Delacour?" In a tight formal manner

"I would like to apologize for my behavior, I was in the wrong and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted. Is there anything else, you wish to discuss with me?"

"The Yule Ball is coming up and I wanted you to-" "Sorry, but I can't."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? I can't. I already have someone else in mind. Thank you for you offer, but you need to find someone else. Have a good day, Miss Delacour." Harry said, with a plain smile and turned back to Luna.

Fleur just walked back to her table after being 'politely' rejected and wondered who was he taking to the Ball and made plans to make him take her.

After finishing with breakfast, Harry walked Luna to her first class with everyone watching them, but he ignored them and those that tried to get his attention. He dropped her off at her first class and kissed the top part of her forehead, practically a signature that she was his as a flummox of gossiping surrounded the kiss. 

"I will see you after class, Luna." He kissed her once more.

"Alright, have a good day, Harry." She smiled with a blush

Harry left and went to his class, ignoring any and all attempts and placed a curse on Malfoy when he insulted Luna. 

"Apparently you don't heed warnings, Malfoy. That's a very bad idea, so for now, every time you insult someone your tongue will swell and it will keep going and going until it pops and it ends when you bleed to death on the floor. If you able to keep that tongue behind your teeth for a month, then the spell will wear off if you don't well...I'm not going to your funeral. Have a pleasant day, Malfoy." Harry smiled, before leaving for his next class as Draco stared at Harry is shock and subtle fear. 

Soon after, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office and made a show of arriving as late as possible as a show of disrespect and Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, and McGongall was there. 

"You called for me...sir?" Harry said, plainly

"Yes, Harry, please take a seat." 

Harry sat in the single chair, looking as bored as he possibly could

"What is the curse, you put on Mr. Malfoy?"

"A secret."

"You will tell us right now, you impertinent brat. Also, a week of dentition and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Of course, Snape. Feel free to take off as many points as you want, however-" Harry said, pointing to McGongall, "Her house kicked me out for being 'unlike a Gryffindor' so do as you wish." Harry said, plainly

Shocking the three adults and one Malfoy in the room.

"You were kicked out of my own house?"

"Sucks to be you, Pot-head." Harry just glanced at the smug Malfoy who then felt his tongue swell up in his mouth and he clutched his hands over his lips in shock.

"Be wary Malfoy. That's your first insult. With every insult, your tongue will get bigger and bigger until either you choke on it or it pops and you bleed to death." 

Causing Malfoy to squeak, not that he would admit it. 

"Undo the curse!"

"Sorry, it wears off in a month, all he has to do is keep his damn comments to himself and the swelling will go down. With each insult, the tongue will swell and he has to wait thirty days and the process will restart if he insults someone again."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry said, looking at him

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"Come Draco. Madam Pomfrey will fix you." Snape said, his glare trying to burn a hole in Harry's head, but Harry just smiled back him and Draco who fought not to look at him. 

When the two Slytherins left the room, it was just Harry, McGongall, and the Headmaster. 

"So my boy. Where have you been this last month?"

"Here, there. Everywhere."

"Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but where I stay is none of your concern, unless I am not staying in the castle and I can assure you, I am staying in the castle."

"Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"No, can I please leave now?"

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry nodded and left the room and Dumbledore looked at McGongall and said, "We need to talk." 

Harry, on the other hand, went to get Luna from her class and found her being picked on my Chang and Edgecombe. 

He coughed to get their attention and said, "Can I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh nothing, we were just messing around with Looney," Edgecombe said, thinking Harry thought the same way.

"Looney, huh? Well, it just proves you're more pathetic than I originally thought. Please don't bother Luna again, considering that a million of either of you two couldn't even make up a tiny piece of her." Harry said, grabbing Luna by her wrist and pulling her to his side.

"She's just-"

"She's just what? Because she says things that you don't have the mental capacity to understand so you bully her? Really smart, Chang. Edgecombe. Don't bother Luna, or you have to deal with me. I wonder what the people will think of girls several years older bullying a younger student?" He said to their paling faces

"Good day." He said, before turning away and walking away with Luna. 

Dining Hall: Lunch 

Harry sat with Luna once more at the Raven table, as gossip fluttered around and Hermione and Ron came up to the pair and everyone quieted down to hear the argument. 

"Harry."

"Granger, Weasley."

"Are you still hung up about it? We said we're sorry."

"And you need to get it through your bushy head. I don't give a shit."

"Language!"

"I don't give a crap, Granger. Take your boy toy and leave me alone."

"Oh please. When will you get over yourself."

"Get over myself? Is that the best you've got?"

"You need us."

"Need you? Tell me Granger? Who put you up to this? Your boyfriend whose face looks like he's a tomato?"

"Don't get cocky, Potter! Because of this, don't expect to come over to my house, anymore."

"Good, then you give this to Mrs. Weasley yourself, considering I don't have to deal with it," Harry said, slamming a paper on Ron's face. 

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the recall of all the money you've stolen from me." Harry said with a grin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"A boy who is tearing his opponent to pieces, that's who. Oh yeah, Granger I nearly forgot, your parents will want to talk to you soon. Considering your betrayal, your spying and how you whored yourself out in the process," He said to her pale face.

"Enjoy that conversation, Granger. You deserve everything that is coming to you. Come on, Luna, I want to enjoy another of your creations."

She stood up and said, "Okay."

The pair walked away, leaving the two-thirds of the ex-golden trio to wither in their misery as Dumbledore ran through his plans. 

[Gryffindor Common Room] Later that day...

McGongall tore into her house, now knowing why Harry refused to wear his house shield and uniform when performing the first task...he had no house to represent. 

The Gryffindor were out of the running for the house cup and it pissed off the older students to no end and they redoubled their efforts to have Harry returned to the house of Lions. 

The next day, Harry was called to stay behind in Transfiguration and he sat until everyone else left the room.

Harry stood in front of her desk, raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, the champions and their partners are-"

"Partners?"

"Yes, partners, Mr. Potter as in your date for the upcoming Yule Ball and it is tradition,"

"Tradition, huh? Isn't it for the champions and I know for sure I'm not, I am an unwilling contestant."

"Unwilling or not, you have to go," She said firmly

"Very well. If that is all?" Harry said, turning to leave

"Considering that you do not have a date, the Headmaster pick-"

"The Headmaster does not have to pick anything or anyone. Whether I have a date or not is none of his concern."

"I see. Why did you not tell me?"

"About what?"

"When you were kicked out of Lion's house."

"I didn't think you would care. After all, you acted so disappointed with me for the past month, as if you were forcing yourself to look at me. Why would I put myself through more humiliation at your behalf?"

"Mr. Potter?!"

"Don't act so surprised, Professor. After all, it is the second year all over again, except instead of a Basilisk it is a dragon. You just stand there and wait until most of the excitement is over then you step in. Please, don't say you care when your actions don't prove it." Harry said, leaving the shocked and saddened professor alone in the room. 

McGongall shivered as she looked around her and still finding the room empty, but she could feel someone's disappointment and hate directed at her, unbeknownst to her it was James and Lily who were glaring at her from beyond the grave. 

As Harry left and he found Luna waiting for him and he took her hand and left to spend the rest of the day with her and he asked her when they were alone. 

"Luna, can I take you to the ball?"

"Is a crumbled-horned snorkack blue?"

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, silly," She smiled, causing Harry to kiss her

"I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you."

"I don't think I will either."

"Maybe the ball won't be so bad, after all."

"As long, as you are with me," Luna said, kissing him in return.

* * *

Ending the chapter! The next part, the Yule Ball! I thank you for those who read my story so far, it makes me really happy!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21

 


	3. The Yule Ball

It was time for the Yule Ball

Everyone was dressed up and many girls looked their best and Harry was nowhere to be seen. The boys wore their dress robes as the girls wore their dresses along with Ginny who wanted to snag the Boy-who-lived and was bragging about being his date and was waiting along with all the other champions. 

Harry arrived and Ginny was about to wrap herself around him, but he ignored her completely as he walked straight ahead and stood in front McGongall as he wore a muggle dress suit. A white pressed shirt with black slacks, polished shoes, and a suit jacket with black tails. His hair wasn't messy, but straighten out to where it fell to his shoulders, his green eyes were sharp and calculating. 

Chang stood beside with Cedric, wore a dress of silver, Chinese-style robes, while Cedric wore black dress robes with a bow tie and polished black shoes. 

Hermione stood beside with Krum,  she finally used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion that made her hair, sleek and shiny which she tied to the back of her head in an elegant knot. Her dress was periwinkle-blue with pearl-white shoes. Krum wore his uniform, looking as stiff as possible. 

Fleur wore a silver flowing dress with the top of her dress a mint green, her hair was pulled back and shiny. Her escort is the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser, Roger Davies with black dress robes with a white bow tie. 

"Mr. Potter, your date?"

"Sorry, I had an unfortunate run in with some nargles." A sweet voice said,

"Oh, Loo-" Chang was turning around was shocked at Luna's dress "-ney?"

Luna was wearing a flowing sky-blue dress with silver heels, her hair was curled with a white rose clipping some of her bangs away from her face. She wore silver eyeshadow with powder blue lipstick and her nails were of the same color. 

She blew Fleur's dress out of the water along with Hermione's and Changs and it pissed them off that their dates were shooting appreciative looks in her direction. 

Harry took her hand and lead her to his side, holding her. 

McGongall sighs and told Ginny leave, she tried to catch Harry's attention, but when she couldn't, she left, but not without glaring at Luna. 

"Are all of you are ready?"

Sharp nods were her reply. 

Each champion line up, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour and Roger Davis, and then finally Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. 

"Introducing our champions...and last and certainly not least, we have our fourth and final champion Harry Potter and his date Luna Lovegood."

Whispers galore filled the room as sighs and jealous was apparent in most of the group as Harry and Luna made their way down. 

"When did Looney clean up so good?"

"Potter is hot as usual."

"That should have been me."

"I'll apologize when I ask him for a dance."

"I wonder if I can get Looney for one night."

"Pathetic bastards..." Harry muttered, low enough for Luna to hear, giving her hand a squeeze

She smiled at him, warming his heart as she squeezed back in reassurance. "Don't worry. It's nothing, I've never heard before. I can protect myself." She said, to his now smiling face.

Then Dumbledore took his position at the podium and said, "I welcome you all and congratulations again to the champions for successfully completing the first task of the tournament. I won't keep you any longer as I know you all want the festivities to begin but please put your hands together as the champions and their dates open the ball with the traditional first dance."

Harry and Luna made their way to the dance floor with the other two couples and he took Luna into his arms, silently loving the fact they fit each easily as they danced around, until more couples entered the dance floor. 

"Where did you learn how to dance Luna?"

"Considering the time for myself, I like to dance in the moonlight, she is a very constant companion."

"May I have the honor of joining you in one of your moonlight dances?"

"You don't even need to ask." They talked, dancing around those who wanted to cut in, but soon Harry had to, no matter, how it hurt him to leave her. 

"I will be fine, Harry. Go dance, please." Luna said

Harry kissed her cheek, which was very close to her lips, signally that she was his. Before reluctantly letting her go and took an arm of another female, ignoring those who outright campaigned against him, which was mostly of the people at the Ball. He pointedly ignored the Gryffindors, since he couldn't be called one anymore and danced with a few ravens and Hufflepuff who sincerely apologized for their actions and they didn't bully Luna. 

Harry returned to Luna's side and sat on the table , unfortunately, Percy sat with him and Harry ignored what the braggart was talking about until the meal time for the Ball had arrived. Everyone had taken a seat and menus popped up out of nowhere. 

Dumbledore showed everyone who to order their meals when he said what he wanted and it appeared in front of him. 

Luna ordered butterscotch pudding with chocolate milk and shocking the occupants of the table, what she ordered appeared in front of her. 

Harry placed his menu on the table and ordered well-done roast beef with mashed potatoes and spinach with butter on the side with a bold red wine. And it appeared right as Harry described it, shocking the occupants once more. The red liquid in the glass was rich and smooth. 

'Thanks, Dobby.'

Everyone ordered their own meals and when they finished eating, Harry went to take Luna to the dance floor once more, but Ginny tried to but it, before Harry didn't even so much as glance at her. 

He soon found himself surrounded by females who wanted him on their arms and silently flicked his wand towards the band and it played a song, that several muggleborns and half-bloods knew and it made them blush a cherry red. 

It was from the band, Blood on the Dance Floor and the song was one of the most disrespectful songs ever to play in a public setting...And that was why Harry chose it with vigor. The name...is called 'Sexting.'

 

Sext, sext, sext me  
Sext, sext, sext me  
Sext, sext, sext me  
Sext, sext, sext me 

* * *

_Harry spun Luna to the dance floor and pressed her against him while the adults tried to turn the song off._

* * *

Less than three is just a tease  
Send those nudes, make me drool  
Hit me up, make me cum  
Wanna sext? I'll show you some

* * *

_Harry mouthing the lyrics to Luna with a smile as they danced around the blushing faces in the room as people blushed or frowned at the lyrics of the song and girls were jealous that it was 'Looney' was dancing this close to Potter._

* * *

Sticky drama all the way  
Want my dick? You gotta pay!  
You've seen what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you

 

Show me what you got on my LCD  
Let's get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've got to be textually active  
If you wanna be mine

'Cause...

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad

I know you want some more!

When I text it's sex, sex, sex!  
You start to undress! Dress!  
Poppin' out your chest,  
In your friends' request.  
Now I'm rocking on your top  
And you know I just can't stop, stop  
Make you drop

Feel you up till I hit the spot  
'Cause I can't take take take  
All this wait, wait!  
I'm so impatient  
You got me waiting  
Cut this shit!  
Show your tits!  
Flip it out on my sidekick  
Like quagmire on family guy  
Giggity! Giggity! All the time

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad

There I go!  
Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes  
Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up  
We can make you look like hobos  
She's texting if she should swallow  
Hellz ya! Go for more  
Parents banging down the door

Oh, no! Caught with my pants down  
Now I gotta leave this town  
I ain't never looking back  
I'm gonna tell your ass straight up  
This is how we live it up  
I just don't give a fuck  
And if I ever gave a fuck  
I would be straight out of luck

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna fucking rock your body

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad

I know you want some more!

Sexting, sexting, sexting!

* * *

All too soon the song ended and Harry kissed Luna full on the lips, shocking the crowd as he led her away from the crowd and the ball. Harry took Luna to the garden and sat below the moon. 

"Where did you learn such a song, Harry?" 

"Non-magicals have weird tastes in music, but does have a lovely beat doesn't Luna?"

"Yes, it did and still does." She smiled up at him, then frowned and caught a beetle with strange markings. 

"That's strange. Beetles aren't usually around here."

"Well, dear. It's no concern of your own." Harry said, taking the beetle from her, crushing the  _lower_ half of the beetle, before putting it in one of the potted plants. 

Harry and Luna left the area when Snape stormed the garden and was pissed that Potter was nowhere in sight. 

The lewd display was damaging Hogwarts reputation and Harry enjoyed it very much, Snape couldn't take off any points from Harry and whenever tried to be unfair to Luna, he could swear he felt Potter's cold glare drilling into the back of his head. 

The two went to the Come and Go Room and changed into their night clothes and went to sleep. The teachers were looking for the missing pair and have them bring Harry to his office. 

This was completely unacceptable...

'This isn't right! Harry was supposed to forgive his friends and then at the ball he suppose to fall for Ginevra, but he didn't even so much as spare her a glance! He took Miss Lovegood of all people? Well, I could make her a captive.' Then he paused. He remembered the curse Harry placed on Draco and swallowed, thinking that staying away from Miss Lovegood would be easier on him. 

The look Harry had when he glanced at Draco was the same look Lily had when she looked at Death Eaters, that they were disposable and needed to be crushed immediately. 

'It's a shame that she was so willing to kill to protect her husband and her son.'

The spells she made were on par with Lestrange and it made the crazy witch begrudgingly respect her even though she was a muggle born and that was the one thing he couldn't have. 

Onward the second task...

* * *

I do not own the song by the name of Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor or Botdf for short. Nor do I own the Harry Potter series or the Teen Titans along with Red X. 

I chose this song, because of two reasons. I like it the most and I find it the most insulting when dealing with prudes, I know Hermione is going to go after him for that, Ron didn't try butting in, because Harry silently placed a notice-me-not spell on him, making him ignore Harry for the night. Which suited the green-eyed boy just fine. McGongall will try to have Harry placed back in the Lion house and we will see how that will turn out and Sirius and Remus will have some explaining to do, as they were not there for Harry when his name got called out of the Goblet. I thank all of you so much for your comments and following my story. It means a lot to me. See you in the next chapter!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!


	4. Morning After...

The day after the Yule Ball those that were here for the holidays were now sitting at in the dining hall discussing yesterday evening and the song that was played, how crude and rude it was, while most of the girls in the hall wished Harry would sing that to them and do many of the things listed in that song and now had a personal agenda against Luna Lovegood.

However, those that actually have brains knew it would be a terrible idea to confront or bully Luna as for starters, Harry has been sticking to her like Luna and vice versa and nobody could forget about his hex on Malfoy as it was still in effect. 

Harry woke up in the comfortable bed in the Come and Go room with Luna at his side, apparently, she liked to sleep naked while he slept in his boxers. He stretched out the kinks in his body and shook Luna by her shoulder and told her to wake up, it was morning. 

She stretched to the likeness of a cat, shrugging off her sleepiness as she went to kiss Harry for her good morning. He kissed her back and they made their way to take a shower and get dressed as they made their way to the dining hall. they walked into the dining hall as conversations became quiet, but Harry ignored it and sat with Luna on the Ravens table. 

They walked into the dining hall as conversations became quiet as people stared at them, but Harry ignored it and sat with Luna on the Ravens table. 

Soon the conversations start up again and people receive the morning newspaper and people are shocked at the headlines. 

**Rita Skeeter Hospitalized!**

_**Rita Skeeter, the well-known and cherished writer for her articles in the Prophet and the public is shocked to hear that one of the Prophet's very own had been so grievously injured. She lies in the hospital with shattered legs and a broken pelvis and the healers had to vanish her bones and she will have to be on potions and medical treatment for a un-specificated amount of time. We at the Prophet wish her the best of luck with her recovery!** _

People talked about the article and about Rita, Harry just drank his pumpkin juice and ate, while feeding Luna some pieces of bacon. 

The doors open and Hermione storms into the hall looking furious at Harry and stomps towards him and tried to strike him, but Luna slaps her hand away. 

"Don't get in my way, Looney..."

"Don't you dare call her that!!" Harry snapped into his defense of Luna.

"Oh Harry, this is exactly why you need guidance if you have to stoop so low to hang around with her..." Hermione said, looking at Harry like he disappointed her. 

"Stoop so low, huh? Tell me, Granger, how is she the low one? Tell me."

"Considering that she makes up imaginary animals for one..."

"Well, Granger considering how biased you really are, how the hell do you know if they are not real? Because the books you read say so?"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I? How dare you, get the hell off your high horse! You are so anal about your books that you can't even see reality. You are living in a world where people fly on brooms, use fireplaces as a means of communication and where werewolves, vampires, goblins, and whoever knows what else exist in this world, how the hell can you actually be sure that her creatures don't exist?!" Harry said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All the books I've read-"

"Mean shit! Do you understand me! You have not read all of the books in the world, nor have you explored it! Hell, not everything is written in books is to be trusted and theories can be proven wrong!"

"Oh how so!"

"Don't be so stupid, Granger. It's called one subject that all muggleborns and half-bloods who were raised in the muggle world should understand and that is called science."

The people in the dining hall kept quiet as Harry tore into Hermione, Ron was going to help and try to get into Harry's good graces, but his brothers hexed him pretty bad and so he was still smarting from the pain and just watched the scene as he ate along with everyone else. 

However before Hermione could reply, Hedwig flew in, smacking Hermione with a smoking red letter and flew into the arms of Luna who cooed and preened the white owl. Harry sat back down with Luna at his side as the letter exploded in Granger's hands. 

A voice filled the dining hall and it was Hermione's father!

Hermione Jane Granger! How dare you! What the hell have you been doing at Hogwarts!! We sent you there on the word of Professor McGongall for you to learn how to control your magic, but this is what you been doing? Betraying your first friend who stood by you, defended you and protected you. You have written countless letters to us about this Potter boy and we thought you actually liked him and would actually be something more and on top of that he saved you from the troll that would have killed you during your first year if he hadn't arrived and you stab him in the back? Your mother and I have raised you much better than that and I have just gotten a letter from this magical bank saying that you have been stealing money from him as well?! Hermione, you better be prepared to repay Mr. Potter everything that you have stolen from him or else you will find yourself without a place to call home next summer and you may not be coming back there. And if there is any more trouble, I will be coming to this Hogwarts myself along with your mother, pulling you over my knees and spanking you until you cannot sit for a month and taking you from Hogwarts entirely. Congratulations, Hermione, you successfully prostituted yourself for something as cheap as money and you lost your first friendship, your honor, our respect and our trust. Do not contact us for the rest of the holidays. 

The red letter ripped itself to pieces and Hermione looked as pale as a sheet and she just ran out of the hall and several Slytherins caught Harry's smirk before it disappeared it made a certain girl with the last name of Greengrass to confront him as soon as he was able to. 

People were silent and the gossip started up with a vengeance as Harry wrapped his arm around Luna as she started to feed Hedwig bits of bacon. 

After the...enlightening breakfast, Harry dropped Luna off to her first class and Harry made his way to his own, seeing Ronald looking as red as a lobster, but in pain was something that made his day even sweeter. 

'A good start to a good day... Not even potions could mess up his good mood.'

Potions was a fun class because Snape completely ignored his existence, he could glare at him, but Harry could see amusement, hate for his father, confusion, and enlightenment in them and he took out on Hermione first because she missed his class, removing 50 points and by the end of the class, Gryffindors lost over a hundred points because Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut. Harry was very amused along with many Slytherins who decided a wait and see approach. 

Malfoy was still under the effects of Harry's curse so he couldn't belittle anyone but he looked like he was in heaven when Ron was given a month of detention and a loss of points.

However, on the other hand, Sirius and Remus were sitting in Grimmauld's place, thinking silently as bottles of liquor surrounded them.  

"We fucked up...didn't we Mooney?" 

"We did, he wrote to us so many letters asking us what to do, until... they simply stopped coming. We shut him out, we...abandoned him again." 

"Dammit!" Sirius yelled, throwing his glass at the wall, shattering it, glass shards and liquor forming a puddle on the floor. 

"Lily and James would skin both of us for this, we need to talk to Harry."

"He plain ignored us when we were about to congratulate him in the medical tent. That's a classic Lily move. He sees this a betrayal and he wouldn't forget this easily."

"We need to talk to him."

"We will just stop, sit down, and think!"

"I'm done with sitting and thinking!"

"If you go out there you will be caught and sent back to Azkaban or worse executed with the Dementor's kiss."

Sirius fell back into the armchair with his head in his hands, "Mooney I can't lose him. I don't think I can make it if he rejected me, he's the only reason why I haven't lost my sanity in that hellhole."

Remus couldn't think of anything to say as he no ideas that could help, his own monster was making this worse as felt lower than shit. 

Back at Hogwarts...

Harry was told to come to the portrait of the Fat Lady and saw Professor McGongall and several students. 

"Will you come inside, Mr. Potter?"

"Does this have something to do with my education, Professor?"

"No."

"Then please excuse me, because I will pass."

"Mr. Potter?! Please come inside!"

"No, I do not wish to and knowing the oh-so-brave Lions of the Gryffindor house, the entire population of the house is probably in the common room and knowing how bad things are in the Lion house, you want me back, don't you?"

The group's shamed faces were their reply to his question...

"I see...The answer is no. "

"Mr. Potter!"

"What is it?"

"What?"

"What do you want to return to the Lion house. We really want you back."

Harry shook his head, "No you don't. Now that I am not a pariah, you want me back. Tell me, if you were in my position and a group you thought were your friends or acquaintances betray and cast you out so easily just because a few say so and when they change their tune at the drop of a hat. Would you want to be anywhere near them?"

Their looks said it all, but then another said, "But you can forgive us."

"Tell me, why the fuck should I? Because I am the Boy-who-lived? Dumbledore's Golden Boy that I have to have an unlimited tolerance for the populace of Gryffindors and people that they can say they are my friends and toss me away like a used tissue? I don't think so."

"Have a... good night, all of you," Harry said, mockingly with a touch of a sneer as he left the group to mourn the loss of one of their more prominent members. 

After that, the holidays passed and it was now time for the second task and it was saved your loved and most treasured from a watery grave and it pissed off Harry to no end. Harry was practically glued to Luna's side the entire time and when McGongall tried to have a minute alone with Luna, Harry glared at her with so much disgust and loathing that she left the hallway immediately, assaulted with images of a pair of students glaring at her through their son. 

She barely made it to her office, before collapsing in a heap of tears as she canceled her classes. 

When the second task started and Luna was still there, he smiled and kissed her and had Dobby watch her and toss away anyone who even looked at her wrong. 

The champions had to go to the merpeople village to save their most precious person or else it will be lost forever and it made Harry want to punch whoever was the dumbass who made this task in the nuts. Unaware that Dumbledore, Crouch, and the fake Moody. 

The second task of the Tri-wizarding Tournament will start now!

* * *

Not! How many hate me right now? Don't care regardless less, I am ending the chapter and I will move to the second task and the scores so far and how each champion won. I will see you all later and I thank all of you for liking this story of mine, it really makes me happy, you have no idea, also with your comments, they inspire me. For those who reviewed so far, I will give you a shoutout in my next chapter!  

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21 


	5. You had to use her didn't you...

The Points everyone has from the last task was:

Viktor Krum: 42 points out of 50 (Damaging the dragon's eggs) 2nd Place

Cedric Diggory: 38 points of 50 (Burn Damage on the way back) 3rd Place

Fleur Delcour: 34 points out of 50 (Burn Damage on the way back) 4th Place 

Harry Potter: 47 points out of 50 (No injuries, taking out his challenge with only two spells) 1st place 

The Second Task Starts now...

Everyone was lined up and had their own way of retrieving their own captive, the sound spell started off and everyone dived and started to look for their captive, traveling deep into the lake. Harry got a little help from Moaning Myrtle, he was able to find the merpeople village and he found that there was Hermione, Ronald, a smaller version of Fleur, and Chang. 

Harry before hand sent a letter to a figure he had known since childhood and who had trained him, explaining to her his situation and he had received a certain candy that would allow him to breathe underwater as long as he had it in his mouth. Cedric used a bubblehead charm along with Fleur and Viktor Krum used an incomplete transfiguration.

Harry had help from Moaning Myrtle, he was able to find the merpeople village and he found that there was Hermione, Ronald, a smaller version of Fleur, and Chang. 

'Apparently, the old tosser, thinks I should forgive and forget. Not happening...' Harry thought as he released Ron from his chains, however, familiar long, flowing dirty blonde hair caught his attention and it made him boil with rage. 

He saw Luna, his little moon, struggling in chains, she was awake and looked like she was losing air quickly. He was about to swim toward her, but the merpeople tried to stop him, but Harry threatened them with his wand and pulled out his gun he kept sealed in a rune on his leg, taught to him by the girl that was chained to a pillar and they left him alone after he shot the rock a fist-sized hole appeared. Harry swam to her and shattered the chains holding her and kissed her, giving her air and making her shake out of her air-deprived shock. 

She held onto him and they swam back to the contestants and had to get Ron, even though the thought of leaving him was lovely, but it would upset Luna. She tugged on his hair and made him look at the mini-clone of Fleur was being drowned by the grindylows and sent off a reductor, barely missing several of them and they up and scattered. 

He cut her free and gave her the air candy he gave Luna and she followed him as he made his way up and came across Cedric who Harry pointed that he was getting close to the village and wished him the best of luck and he nodded and doubled his speed to get to Chang. Viktor was close behind him, but he didn't see Fleur anywhere. 

He reached the surface and Harry had three captives, instead of one. Fleur rushed towards him as she saw her sister on his arm, Luna was on his back and he was dragging Ron by his hair and he dropped like him like dead weight on the shore. Harry glared at the judge stand and they shifted uncomfortably at his soul-piercing stare. 

Madam Poppy came rushing out with warming spells, blankets, and potions. Fleur kissed him several times as he gave her sister to Fleur as she comforted the startled girl who had a grateful look in her eyes as she taken to the medical tent. 

Harry carried Luna and sat her in his lap as he waited for the contestants, Cedric came out carrying Chang and accidently stepped on Ron's face as he took the both of them to the medical tent and Viktor came out last with Hermione on his back, his transfiguration wore off and he made his way to the medical tent, stepping on Ron's crotch. 

Ron would wake up with a sore face and a bruised crotch and it made Harry chuckle. Dumbledore looked disappointed that Harry didn't care about his friend, but he didn't understand how Miss Lovegood was in the water, but then he remembered whose mother was Harry's. 

Harry was going to go after him and Lily's side was showing more and more in her son and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He looked the same as she did when she threatened to castrated with a rusty spoon and make them into a handbag and make sure he was awake and aware for all of it. 

Dumbledore could only pray that Harry wouldn't complete what his mother promised, but unbeknownst to him, Lily was in a brutal fist fight with Destiny and Fate, who barely finished telling her about the prophecy and Lily didn't like they were controlling the fate of her son as they said he would have to die for Voldemort to die. 

Right now, Fate was in a permanent wedgie with bruises all over and she was chasing around Destiny with his own staff, saying that she would beat her to hell and back and when she was finished she would cram said staff up her ass. 

James, on the other hand, was sitting on the sidelines, drinking whiskey with the figures of death and life betting on when Lily will finally catch Destiny while he was looking after his son, cheering him from the other side. 

Back to reality...

Everyone was here and everyone was given points...

Viktor Krum: 38 points out of 50 points (last champion out and damage to precious one)

Cedric Diggory: 43 points out of 50 points (second champion out)

Fleur Delcour: No points given because she couldn't complete her task 

Harry Potter: 43 points out of 50 points (points lost, by Percy and Dumbledore for the treatment of Ron)

Ron was finally given treatment when Percy took him to Poppy and Harry took Luna to the Come and Go room and he ran a hot bath for her, but she called for him to stay with her. He did what she asked and she pulled him into the large soapy tub and curled up in his lap. 

Harry used the training and his childhood memories to not have a massive boner with Luna, soapy and naked in his lap.

Luna turned around, facing him and kissed him which he returned. 

"Harry~..."

"Luna...I-" "Shh~"

"You are worried about me, you don't want to hurt me, even though I nearly drowned, but please..." She said, her usually dreamy blue eyes were sharp but filled with love and he let his magic help him as it wrapped around Luna in a comforting embrace. 

"You accept me?"

"Of course, I accept you. Do you accept me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then there are no need for words." She said, before cramming her lips on his own, letting her magic do what it needed to do as Harry let himself go. 

There was no need for any words, just love the two teenagers needed as the room changed to fit their needs. 

All the sounds that came from the bathroom were the sounds of slashing water and love-making as well as the sounds of the tearing of Harry's clothes. After several more minutes, Harry carried Luna to the large bed and went to finish off what he started in the bathroom. 

They soon rocked the bed with the lewd and beautiful sounds of love filling the room and a certain castle was bursting with energy as she felt the pure love the two felt for each other. 

In Gringotts, in the Potter vaults, a contract between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was rotting away and turned to dust. Elsewhere, an evil, ugly, slug-like creature was in a high chair was screaming in pain.

"Wormtail! Wormtail!! Where are you, worthless servant!"

"My Lord?" 

"Cruico!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHhhhh!" Wormtail screamed as his body twitched and convulsed on the floor in pain. 

"Make it stop!"

"M-m-make wha-t-t-t stop, My L-lord?" He stuttered out

"This disgusting, burning feeling of love! It burns! This hideous feeling is burning my insides, make it stop!!" Voldemort yelled, as Harry's love for Luna and their lovemaking stabbing through Voldemort's mind. 

Voldemort would spend the rest of the day in horrible pain and so would Wormtail whenever, Harry would take a break after fucking his now cute girlfriend, making good use of his bed. 

When the pair finally finished, both of them were glowing a pure white as Harry held onto Luna with her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her neck. The two of them fell into a peaceful sleep with their magic completing their soul bond. Harry felt complete, safe, and content. He was looking forward to many more nights like this, just holding Luna with her thinking along the same lines.

Dumbledore was hiding in his office waiting for Harry, but when it was three in the morning, Harry was not going to appear so went to bed, when he finally left, Fawkes trilled a loud and happy song, feeling Harry's happiness and love through Hogwarts. 

Tomorrow would be nothing but interesting and certain surprises...

* * *

Ending the chapter! I had to make this chapter as soon as I could or else I couldn't get anything else done. Anyways, Luna and Harry are a couple, you will get lemons later or I may redo this chapter and add the lemons in later. Regardless, I am happy that you all like this story a lot, it makes me really happy. The next chapter, Harry will confront who put Luna under the lake and tear Dumbledore to pieces. Malfoy's spell has worn off and will try to make up for lost time, see how that works. I thank you all for your comments, they mean a lot to me.  See you all in the next chapter.

My shout outs: Thank you to all who commented: 

dragon606

Merlenyn 

draph91 

P.S: Point Total for all champions: 

Cedric: 81 points out of 100 (second for the maze)

Harry: 90 points out 100 (first for the maze)

Fleur: 34 points out 100 (last for the maze)

Viktor: 80 points out of 100 (third for the maze)

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


	6. I'm going to make you regret it!

Harry woke up and stretched out his limbs with a yawn. Luna woke up soon after and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. 

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, little moon. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Oh yes, I did. I loved it and I love you."

He turned around and hugged her minding her breasts, "I love you too."

Luna asked, "We need to go take a shower."

"I'd rather just stay in bed with you, but you're right," Harry said, leaving the bed and giving a hand to Luna, which she took.

The pair went to the bathroom and showered after kissing for several minutes, they changed into a fresh change of clothes. 

Harry and Luna walked to the dining hall, where all conversations halted as Harry had Luna on his arm as she looked glowing as the sun. 

The Gryffindors tried to congratulate him, but a harsh glare stopped them in their tracks, Harry led Luna, on his arm right in front of the headmaster. 

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore announced gladly 

"Dumbledore..." Harry said, darkly

"Whatever could be a matter?" Dumbledore said, trying the nice approach

"Oh, just my girlfriend was found at the bottom of the lake during the last task and I wanted to know why? I know that Weasley was the one who I was supposed to save, but only because I recognized Luna and how she was struggling in chains several feet away from the captives. I would like to know how that is?"

"Your only captive was supposed to be young Ronald, but yet you saved three. After the hour was up, then all captives were to be brought up to the surface," The old man explained 

"Well, the damn creatures of deep wanted to make sure that one of the captives didn't wake up after rising to the surface. If I left her there she would have been in a casket by now," Harry growled, his green eyes glowing 

"And yet she is safe because of you, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, proudly 

"Don't call me that, regardless, what I want to know how the hell Luna wound up in the water?" Harry snarled 

"Your pathetic little girlfriend is fine, Potter. Spare us your dramatics or I'll-" Harry flicked his wand towards him and his mouth snapped shut, he couldn't talk but he could glare and he was currently trying to burn a hole through Harry's head. 

"Can it, Snape. Nobody even asked for your input on the damn situation. Keep your greasy nose out of other people's business," Harry said, returning a dark glare 

"Harry, release Professor Snape," McGongall said 

"Sorry, no can do. Maybe when he finally learns how his opinion of situations is not needed will I release it."

"Mr. Potter..."

"The spell will wear off within several hours," Harry replied, unconcerned 

"But, how is he going to teach?" McGongall said, pointing to the fuming potions master

"What do you mean, Professor? All he does is write the instructions on the board and yells at us to get started. He can complete his classes, now he has to do it without all his usual insults, he can sneer all he wants, after all, it is what he does every day." Harry said, with a 'smile'

"I see..." Dumbledore said, barely holding back the will to wince. 

'It's like dealing with Lily all over again, except with James' younger face.' Dumbledore thought with sweat running down his back

"I want to know why Luna was underwater? My supposed captive was supposed to be Ron and yet I managed to see Luna, awake and struggling underwater, losing air. Any reason why?" Harry questioned 

"I have no idea why Miss Lovegood was underwater, Mr. Potter," The headmaster said, plainly 

"So you have no idea?" Harry repeated 

"No, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, thinking he was in the clear 

"So you are incapable of doing your job of being headmaster, then?" Harry replied, startling Dumbledore

"Mr. Potter!!" McGongall yelled, scandalized  

"What? Are you going to stand there and tell me that he had no idea of one of his own students that are supposed to be under his care was put into a freezing lake in February under the nose of one of the most esteemed men in Britain? Along with that, under the noses of several teachers of the prodigal halls of Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked as whispers spread throughout the hall  

"Mr. Potter, that was uncalled for," Professor Flitwick said, feeling embarrassed  

"I'm sorry if I am embarrassed you sir, but it's a perfectly good question. Your student was just swiped underneath the teachers' very noses and I am just asking why? Or is there something here threatening the safety of the students?" 

"You think someone would harm you?" McGongall said

Harry stared at her with sharp green eyes that looked at her like she was an idiot and she didn't like it, "Do I need to repeat all of the years, I stepped into this damn school? I probably don't need to, but I will regardless. My third year can be sufficient enough. Tell me, professor, what stupid man allows dementors around underage magical children?" Harry said, turning his full attention towards his ex-Head of House.

"No one was hurt, Mr. Potter," She said as a rebuttal 

"And thank Merlin for that. Tell me what would happen if one of them got into one of the common rooms? You have eight teachers and I bet the headmaster and the head of houses who _probably_  know the spell to repel them, but you can't really call for help when you are choking on your own fear and despair."

Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable as whispers spread among the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students as they looked at Dumbledore in shock and the Hogwarts students were starting to think.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, that is enough, please," Dumbledore said, trying to regain control of the situation

Harry, however, glared at him and Snape seeing Potter not keeping an eye on him, tried to cast a cutting curse on him, but instead it missed when Harry avoided it and it nearly it one of the Beauxbaton students creating a large gash in the Hufflepuff table.   

"Wow, Snape kind of low don't you think? I was hopeful you were going to be patient until I was at least in the hallway," Harry said, disappointed   

"Severus?!" Dumbledore and McGongall yelled, standing up   

Snape stood up, undoing the spell Harry silenced him with and pointed his wand at Harry.   

"You are just like your father, Potter, worthless in every way and can only use your power to get your way," He sneered, his wand tip glowing

"Aren't you describing yourself and Malfoy? That statement fits you both to a tee," He replied, plainly, slightly pushing Luna behind him.   

Olympe Maxime looked livid as she glared holes at the potions master and looked two seconds from crushing him and several students looked to be on her save wavelength. 

Dumbledore fired several cannon blasts before people could start to panic, "Please everyone calm down before someone does something they regret."

"Kind of late for that, old man."

Moody stood up and pointed his wand towards Harry and said, "Respect the Headmaster, brat."

Harry barely spared him a glance and Moody replied with a spell that looked like stunner but something that was much darker which caused something that would shock Hogwarts for weeks to come. It hit Harry directly, but Harry didn't fall to the floor nor did affect Luna, but it caused a white glow surrounded both Harry and Luna. 

"What?!" All the adults shouted at once. 

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore said, thinking of the contract he made with Molly Weasley at Gringotts.

Harry huffed and then smirked, "That is something you will find out later."

Severus stared at Harry as he felt burning jealousy and hate in his heart. It was the same glow that James Potter had around Lily. How they looked at each other with nothing but love and it pissed him off. If he couldn't have the love of his life then neither would James' son. He didn't care if he was sent to prison, Albus would get him out soon afterward and they would work on getting the last of the Potters to die and weaken the Dark Lord.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape roared, sending out his curse with a slash that Harry avoided when he pulled Luna down and sent a shield in front of him. The spell dissipated before it could harm any student, however, Harry using the red X he used on the dragon restrained him, but the force of it sent Snape flying backward until he reached the wall behind him, knocking him out. 

Harry then stood up, holding Luna's hand and glared at Mad-Eye Moody. 

"Nice spell, sir. I didn't think you would use an organ-expelling curse on a student?"

"Alastor?" Dumbledore questioned 

Moody's face started to shift and a look of horror fell onto his face as he was going to leave, but Luna cast a leg-lock jinx, causing Moody to trip as both his peg leg fell away from him the person impersonating Moody along with blue eye as the teachers, Harry and Luna watched as Moody's features disappeared. 

"Barty Crouch jr?!" Professor Flitwick said in shock 

Harry glared at McGongall who was now regretting her words from a few moments ago. 

"Someone call, Madam Bones."

"Harry, my boy, I can take care of-"

"No. You lost your chance."

"What? But, I could take care of the prisoner!"

"No, call Madam Bones, also I don't trust you. Why? Because of all events that have happened so far and you not realizing that one of your teachers was a death eater under polyjuice," Harry sighed 

Dumbledore was extremely livid at the boy/living weapon in front of him, inside of his mind was a mini version of him throwing a temper tantrum at people not following his plan for the greater good. 

Soon enough, Madam Bones arrived with Lucius, Fudge, and Umbridge behind her along with three aurors at her sides. 

"Mister Potter... you apparently called for me?"

"Yes, Madam as you can see," Harry then floated the restrained, unconscious body of Barty Crouch Jr in front of her very eyes. 

"I see... How does a suppose to be dead death eater appear alive and well?"

"I'm not sure, ask the old man who can't tell a death eater from his own friend," Harry shrugged, as he heard Dumbledore let out a hiss of displeasure. 

"I see, thank you. We will take custody of him from here."

"Yes, but actually I have a couple of questions for him if you don't mind."

Madam Bones nodded, turned to one of her aurors and said, "Wake him up."

The man cast a ' _Rennervate_ ' on him, causing him to groan and then curse, "What the bloody hell?!" 

Before he could get out of the leg locker jinx Luna put on him, Harry quickly walked over to him and pierced his spinal cord with a tiny needle paralyzing him from the neck down.

"Mr. Potter, what did you do to him?"

"I paralyzed him from the neck down. He is still able to speak."

"Can you undo it?"

"After he answers my questions, but he will be sluggish after I release him. How long depends on him answering my questions."

Amelia made her way towards him and put three drops of truth potion on his tongue, making his eyes glaze over. 

"What is your name?"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"When is your birthday?"

" January 23, 1962."

"The potion is working," Amelia said 

"Are you responsible for myself being entered into the Tri-wizarding tournament?"

"Yes."

Then chaos exploded as people were trying to make sense of it, but the auror blasted cannon blasts to silence the students. 

"For what reason did you enter me into the tournament?"

"So my master could be revived during the third task."

"Who is your master?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort."

Screams and flinches galore filled the tournament, but they were once again silenced

"One last thing, were you the one who placed Luna Lovegood under the black lake?"

"Yes."

Harry growled, but calming down and asking, "How did you manage to get her into the Black Lake?"

"That cheeky elf was watching her along with getting her away from you. I managed to snag her before she came outside with you to go to the lake and an impervioused and polyjuiced a student to take her place."

"Why?"

"Because with her gone, it would crush your spirit, making it easier for the Dark Lord to kill you."

Harry released a harsh punch which knocked out three teeth, before wrapping Luna up in a hug as he pressed her against his chest. 

Fudge was frozen at the name of the Dark Lord and was making plans to save his skin and career. 

Umbridge was looking at Harry and Luna with an interested glare and Malfoy was glaring at Harry for his crude display and catching a death eater. 

Amelia nodded at Harry, knowing that she would punch a death eater to if they planned to kill off her lover. She slightly smiled as gave the potion that canceled the effects of the truth potion as she recalled what she did to the death eater who killed her husband, brother, and sister-in-law. She floated the exposed death eater and said, "Well done, Mister Potter. I will contact you later on?"

"Yes, but I think you need to find the real Mad-Eye Moody."

"Yes, of course. Have a good day, Mr. Potter." She then turned around, waving goodbye to her niece and left Hogwarts withUmbridgee, Fudge, and Malfoy looking at Harry with different gazes about how to turn the situation around in their favor. 

Harry ignored them and kissed Luna's head as he led her out of the dinning hall, the youngest Weasley was staring after him with wide, sad eyes wanting to be the one who he kissed and had his arms around and she was going to make plans to get him to be hers. 

* * *

Ending it! The next chapter will be out sooner than this one, I hope...Regardless, the next chapter will be about finding Mad-Eye, the reaction to the public of a death eater teaching at Hogwarts, Snape's attack on Harry, the plan to kill Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, the love between the new golden couple, the reaction of the Weasleys, and Harry plans revenge on Dumbledore through a little outside help from his mother from above.  Laters! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


	7. Finding Mad-Eye Moody & Planning

_Harry ignored everyone as he kissed Luna's head as he led her out of the dining hall, the youngest Weasley was staring at him with wide, sad eyes wanting to be the one who he kissed and had his arms around and she was going to make plans to get him to be hers._

[Present]

When the two left, the hall exploded into conversations, the food on all the tables were mostly forgotten as people discussed the scene they had just witnessed. 

Snape was still unconscious as he was stuck on the wall from Harry's attack as Flitwick and Sprout had to pry him off the wall after several attempts, before he was finally peeled off the wall, tearing off his robe, leaving him in just his pants and shirt before he was leivated to Poppy's office where he would be taken by the aurors when he awoke. 

Dumbledore grit his teeth as he pondered on what he had to do before he sighed and said, "I will be in my office if you need me."

He immediately left the hall as his mind was a hurricane of furious thoughts as his eyes became cold as he thought, 'This year has been nothing but a clusterfuck. Everything was perfect until Harry didn't come to him for help. And how did he become so attached to Miss Lovegood? This requires more thought...' 

McGonagall sighed before she stood up and said, "Classes for the rest of the day are canceled please return to your dorms."

Most of the students went back to their common rooms, others went to the owlery to deliver news about today, and some went hunting for Harry and Luna and get answers.

* * *

[With Harry and Luna]

The couple was walking down the hall hand and hand as he was going to defense and Luna was about to leave until she stopped. 

Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel there is something wrong. I just don't know what..." Luna trailed off 

"And it is coming from the defense classroom?" Harry concluded 

Luna nodded and Harry said, "Get behind me..."

Harry then opened the door and entered first with Luna trailing behind him, but the room was normal as normal could be for a defense class but Harry still had his shoulders tensed until Luna accidentally bumped into a trunk. 

It was a rather strange struck, it looked heavy and it was covered in locks. 

Luna looked at Harry who nodded and the two cast the unlocking charm on it, where the locks fell on the trunk and Harry opened it and saw the real Mad-Eye Moody, who looked like he's been through hell. 

He looked terrible, his clothes hung off him like a skeleton, his single eye looked sunk in and Harry could see the bruises on his face and how he was curled up in the trunk, Harry knew that he was suffering from bruised and broken ribs. 

"We need to get him out of there," Harry said 

"Right!" She said

The two of them pulled Mad-Eye out of the trunks, the sudden movement made Mad-Eye gave a low grunt of protest as Luna whispered, "Sorry..."

Harry placed Mad-Eye on his back as the two left the room to take him to Poppy.

The two slowly walked to not cause Mad-Eye any more pain, Moody opened his remaining eye and saw that he was being carried by a small boy who looked like a carbon copy of James, except he had green eyes. 

'James and Lily's boy...Harry...' He thought as he blinked before he nearly felt his heart stop.

He could have sworn on his remaining leg that he saw the pale images of both James and Lily standing beside their son, unnoticed by the young man, smiling at him before they disappeared but before he could say anything the group had already arrived at Poppy's office. 

He was taken from Harry and placed in a bed where Poppy spelled a sleep potion into his stomach and he was knocked into a healing coma to regain his strength. 

'I'll talk to the lad in the morning...' He thought before relenting to sleep

Snape was still unconscious as he was restrained in Poppy's office on a bed with magic-draining handcuffs on his wrists to prevent him from escaping as he would go into the custody of the aurors when he woke up. 

* * *

[Reactions of the Slytherins]

The snake house was in the midst of planning, Snape was no longer going to remain in the school, he tried to cut down Potter and failed and nearly killed an esteemed guest at the school. It wouldn't surprise them if he was killed or prisoned for such a thing. However, the main conversation topic was about Harry Potter and his relationship with Luna Lovegood. 

How did the relationship come to be? 

How did they meet and how did no one see it coming?

And how could they use the relationship to their benefit?

However, the house decided to take a wait-and-see approach. The Harry Potter that took care of the dragon and saved three people from the lake is not the same nervous and shy boy during his first year. He didn't look to be bullied into anything and he didn't take to threats or slurs against people he cared for. 

Prime example: Draco Malfoy

With said Malfoy he was stewing on the couch as his bookends were resting beside him along with Pansy as he couldn't help but smirk at how low the Gryffindor house is now without their  _Shining star_. 

The blond Slytherin grinned knowing that the Weasel and his bitch were stomping/moping the around the castle without Harry between them. They are what they always were, pathetic and unwanted and he just couldn't wait for the damn spell to wear off. 

He, unfortunately, had to give Potter credit. Who knew that he could make such a spell? 

Daphne was sitting in one of the high backed chairs that resided the common room as she sat near the fireplace with Tracy beside her. 

"What are you planning? You have that look on your face," Her best friend whispered 

Daphne glanced at her and said, "I require Potter's help and he is the only one that can help me."

Tracy's eyes widened and said, "With that contract?"

Daphne nodded once and said, "I refuse to be married to that-" She directed her eyes to the blond Malfoy heir, "Nor have my sister either."

"Well, how do you plan on getting him to help you? You can see that he is already in a relationship and he looks like a one-woman man."

"Well, he is just either going to have to deal with the both of us or get rid of Luna," Daphne stated, coldly

Tracy looked unsure, "Be careful, Daph. He isn't one to bow to threats and I'd rather not have to bury you."

Daphne smiled and said, "It's in a contract that is in my bank vault. The loan my ancestors made with his and I can repay it through marriage. Regardless, he doesn't know much about the magical world so pushing him into accepting the contract will be easy."

Tracy still looked unsure before sighing and said, "I really hope you know what you are doing. Potter is starting to live up to his ex-house mascot."

"What? That he's brave and stupid?" She snorted 

"No, that he is unyielding and protective of those he cares for. And those he cares for are on a very short list with Lovegood at the top and I'd rather not see what happens if she gets threatened or even hurt. I just want my friend in one piece."

"Stop worrying. I will be fine. I will confront him before the break is over."

"If you say so..." 

* * *

[Reactions of the Hufflepuffs]

The house of the badger was in a state of confusion over the puzzle that is Harry James Potter. When he was first chosen, everyone was angry at him for stealing the spotlight from Cedric, but he never responded to their taunts or actions against him. He was always the first one in and the first one out, disappearing and re-appearing whenever he wanted. 

Then the first task when he dispatched the dragon as quickly as possible was amazing, they just couldn't help but revere him again, but he never responded to their words. It was like they were invisible to him which made some of them angry but the rest brushed it off considering he must be miffed at everyone calling him out and saying he was a cheater. 

However...When he arrived at the Yule Ball with Luna and that lewd song he sang to her, still made most girls in the house blush and wish that they were in Harry's place.

Cedric was happy for Harry and his new relationship, he thought he was going to be with Hermione considering how close they were, but then betrayal and her taking his money canceled that. 

He was ashamed of himself, for not standing up to Harry during the beginning when everyone left him alone. He should've said something, but never got the chance, but it appeared that Harry got everything under control.

He would wait until he could get Harry alone and apologize for his inaction. 

Susan Bones was trying to figure out Harry Potter but no matter what, he still continued to elude her.

'I will find out your secrets, Potter...' She swore

* * *

[Reactions of the Ravenclaws]

The Raven house was annoyed at the lack of answers and the cause of their frustrations is one, Harry James Potter. First, he enters the Tournament, then he doesn't reply to any of their questions of why or how he entered the tournament considering how nobody could corner him to get any sort of answer out of him. Then he defeats the dragon that got loose from its' chains with only two spells completely unheard of. Even with the library that the Ravenclaw dorms had no one could find the spell he had used. Then the Yule ball and the crude song that still made many students blush to this day and then him saving Luna, Fleur's little sister, and Ronald Weasley, all at the same time. 

The main question is, who is the real Harry Potter? And what is his next move? 

Cho and her group of friends were steaming in the common room, Looney Lovegood had the most desired Harry Potter as a boyfriend. 

[Ravenclaw Common Room]

Chang was pacing around in the common room as her two bookends were sitting on the couch watching her go back and forth, before she just snapped, "How could Harry like Looney of all people?"

"Who knows~? Maybe he is just a-" Edgecombe stated

"Shut it!" Her friend snapped, slamming a hand on to her mouth 

"Do you want to get in trouble?"

Edgecombe shook her head and her friend removed her hand, "So what do we do?"

Cho grinned, "It's simple the second that Luna is away from Potter, we will just rough her up a bit and tell her to lay off Potter. He's probably sick of her anyway."

The other two grinned and nodded and the three started to plan, about having Harry Potter drooling all over them and have him leave Luna in the dust where she belongs.

However, as they planned, they were unaware that they were being watched by an elf hidden in the shadows, wearing a variety of socks and hats.

* * *

[Reactions of the Gryffindors]

In the girl's fourth year bedroom, Hermione was hiding under the thick blankets of her bed, wrapped so tightly around herself that she could have been mistaken for a cacoon. 

Her parents' words rang in her ears as tears trailed down her cheeks.

_Betraying your first friend who stood by you, defended you and protected you..._

_...he saved you from the troll that would have killed you during your first year if he hadn't arrived and you stab him in the back?_

_Congratulations, Hermione, you successfully prostituted yourself for something as cheap as money and you lost your first friendship, your honor, our respect and our trust._

'How did things get so wrong? He said that Harry would forgive us and how did he find out about the money? He was supposed to never find out...' She sniffled before she got out of the bed and came across one of her roommates, who just sneered at her before turning away and left the room. 

She started to bite down on her thumb as she thought, 'I need to fix this...I need Harry back. I can't go back in shame...'

[Gryffindor Common Room]

Ron was resting on a single chair in the common room, fuming as his entire body was sore and his ears were ringing from the howler his mother gave him for ruining his relationship with Potter and that he better fix it or he would be worked to the bone and grounded for the entire summer. His father's letter, he didn't want to read, it would be nothing but how he was disappointed in him and that they were going to talk later. 

The twins made his life miserable as everyone refused to talk to him or sneered in his direction when he walked past. 

He growled as he shifted in his seat as another twinge of pain ran through his body as he thought, 'That git is so going to get it when I get the chance. I'll get him and then maybe I'll take Looney as a prize.'

He then sneezed and violently shuddered as if he felt death glare at him for a second, making him faint and shit his pants. 

Too bad...any longer and his heart would have exploded from fear. Oh, the lost opporunities~.

The Weasley twins on the other side of the common room and could smell Ron's accident from where they were as they banished him upstairs to his bed and destroyed the chair, knowing that no one would sit in it, knowing what Ron did. 

The pair sighed as they looked at each other.

George huffed, "We fucked up...haven't we dear brother."

"Yes...yes we have and its' all our fault. We should have done something. Not just stand around like a bunch of loons," Fred sighed, slumping in his seat

"And it cost us, everything. We need to apologize to him," He stated, looking at his brother

"Would he forgive us?" Fred asked 

George sighed, slumping to match his brother, "Wouldn't blame him if he didn't..."

The two sighed in slight misery before Geroge stated, "Won't hurt to try, at least."

"We'll try to find him tomorrow. I just hope we can catch him before he disappears just like before," Fred said as his brother nodded

[3rd Year Girls Bedroom]

Ginny was sitting on her bed, writing in a journal as she hummed the universal wedding tune as she imagined marrying Harry, him holding her in his strong arms as he peppered her with kisses, telling her that he loved her with all her heart. 

She even started to drool before she came back to reality and said, "You are mine, Harry. You just haven't realized it yet. Soon you will be free from your delusions and you will be my boyfriend and see things my way. It's our destiny to be together, even before I was born. I get to live my life as a princess," She grinned as her eyes glowed with malicious intent before she got off the bed.

She made her way to her trunk, opening it and pulled out a vial containing a sickly pink liquid that glowed and when she opened it, she shivered when she recognized the scent, the scent of Harry Potter. 

The scent of broom polish and clean soap.

"Soon you will be mine..." She whispered as she giggled

* * *

[Next Day]

The entire dining hall was chattering about Harry and Luna and it only renewed when the couple entered the dining hall. The two ignored the noise as the two sat next to each other and then a swarm of owls entered the hall, dropping off newspapers.

As people read it, the chattering got louder until it could have been confused for a dull roar that echoed across the dining hall. 

 **The New Golden Couple Residing at Hogwarts!**  

**Severus Snape Attacks the Golden Couple!**

**The new Defense Teacher is a Fake!**

Dumbledore grits his teeth in anger as he wanted to smash his head against the hard walls of the dining hall and glared at Harry through his glasses, which was ignored, but Harry slightly smirked in his direction.

Luna recognized Harry's grin and asked, "What are you planning?"

Harry's eyes lit up with glee and mischief, making Luna smile back and said, "What are you planning?"

"Something that will make this castle, lots more fun~," He whispered with a grin that made McGonagall shiver.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" Flitwick asked 

"I'm fine, I just had a familiar shiver that hadn't appeared in so long. I just hope the rest of days are peaceful."

Unknown to her, everyone upstairs had no intention of following her plea. 

Lily was grinning along with her husband as he laughed, "This is going to be so fun to watch. Give them hell, son."

After breakfast, Harry left with Luna as thoughts swirled around in his head as he thought, 'This is going to be very amusing.'

* * *

 

Harry under the cover of night, planned for several pranks across the Houses, proving he is his father's son.

The next day, was the first part of Harry's plan for revenge and it started with Albus.

[Dinner]

Everyone was eating food before Albus stood up and announced, "Everyone, I am sad to announce that Professor Snape is no longer teaching-"

He was interrupted by the thunderous cheers from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students while the Slytherins just glared at the other three houses for the loss of their main supporter. 

"Enough!" Albus yelled, silencing everyone who looked at the Headmaster with their mouth's shut.

He looked disappointed at everyone as he continued, "I am so disappointed in you all. Snape may not have been one of the easiest teachers to work with and **he is an arrogant shithead who couldn't teach to save his greasy ass,** but he was still a good man!"

Everyone looked at him in shock before McGonagall asked, "Albus are you okay?"

 

He looked at her slightly confused and said, "Of course, I am fine  **my favorite** **cock sucker? Also where were you yesterday, I was lonely in my bed yesterday?** "

"Excuse you?" Sprout said

" **Oh shush you and go fuck yourself with one of the branches of the massive trees you grow. You sure need a hard fuck,** " He said

Flitwick gulped as he took in Sprout's livid face and said, "Albus, I think that you may be under the influence of a prank and you need to go to Poppy quickly."

Albus sighed and said, " **If it will make you feel better shortie...** "

"Shortie..." He twitched in agitation

Harry smiled as he ate his dinner roll and whispered, "The first of many~."

Over the next three days, the teachers were in hell and those who survived that Marauders thought that no one would take their place. Apparently, they were wrong and Harry was making use of his status as a champion to get his pounds of flesh.

All the teachers knew it was him, but they could never prove it and Harry liked it that way.

[Morning: Dining Hall]

Everyone was still amused from last night and everyone was in a fairly good mood, but people didn't expect the next surprise. As when all the teachers ate their breakfast, they all suddenly stood up and they started to change, most noticeably Dumbledore (goat), McGonagall (cat), Sprout (chicken), and Flitwick (bunny). The others turned bald, wore goggles and their faces turned yellow. 

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana   
  
ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana   
  
banana-ah-ah (ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana)   
  
potato-na-ah-ah (ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana)  
  
banana-ah-ah (ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana)   
  
togari noh pocato-li kani malo mani kano chi ka-baba, ba-ba-nana   
  
yoh plano boo la planonoh too ma bana-na la-ka moobi talamoo   
  
ba-na-na ba-ba (ba-ba-ba-ba-banana) POH-TAAA-TOH-OH-OH (ba-ba-ba-ba-banana)   
  
togari noh pocato li kani malo mani kano chi ka-ba-ba, ba-ba-nanaaaaah!

*Imagine all the teachers wailing on Albus, mostly the face and throat and then Flitwick in the balls and at the end, everyone punches Albus at the last lyric as he fell back in pain. 

 

All the muggleborns and half-bloods who knew where the song was from was laughing up a storm to where they all had to go to Poppy to get their ribs checked, even the purebloods were laughing as well and the song continued for the rest of the day and Albus needed to go to Poppy for his damaged body.

Over the next couple days, Hogwarts has been under constant pranks from Harry, first, the stairs turned into a slip and slide into a giant mud puddle, then Flitwick got his clothes jinxed where his clothes became oversized and he would stutter over some words.

McGonagall was chased by dogs in her cat form and when she was human she had to go to Poppy to get the dogs that were attached to her legs as her face was completely red.

Sprout was tied up in roots in a rather smutty position in her office, making her cancel her classroom.

Dumbledore would 'baa' as a goat at the most random moments, making him extremely annoyed as the more he became annoyed, the more he would 'baa'.

Everyone was affected, except Mad-Eye who silently congratulated Harry and asked him to keep up the great work.

Not even Snape who was excused from Harry's pranking rampage

He had Dobby keep an eye on him, spiking his prison food would different potions, one would change him random colors, others would cause him to lose control of his bowels in rather violent ways.

The last potion forced him to say all his sexual fantasies, which made Harry hug a toilet for two hours before he summoned Dobby to get him ingredients for a special potion, one of his mother's revenge potions that she used on child rapists during the war and made him have a newfound respect and slight fear for his mom as he set about making it. 

He gave it to Dobby once he finished and said, "Making sure he drinks all of it. This is least I could do for all the people he violated."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" He saluted

Harry then went to bed, where Luna was waiting for him and she hugged him and he basked in her warmth as he fell asleep, smiling at her scent as she joined him in the land of dreams. 

* * *

[In Heaven]

Lily smiled as she saw that her son, sleeping with his soul mate and she grinned at her son making the potion she created in the first war

James asked, "Why are you so giddy? Did you shove your new boots up Fate's ass again? Did I miss the screams from my nap a couple hours ago?" 

She shook her head, "No, dear. That is on the schedule for tomorrow."

He tilted his head, "Then what is it?"

"It's Harry. He found the potion I made during the first war for rapists."

James shivered as he said, "I am so happy I grew up before you used it on me as a test subject."

She cooed at him, touching his cheek as she said, "Oh, honey, I used my Bits bursting hex on you more than enough times."

He turned slightly pale, "Yeah...but you love me regardless don't you?"

"Oh, course I do, now wait in the bedroom, Mr. Potter."

"What?" He asked confused 

"Bed. Room." She stated

"Yes, ma'am," He stated as he moved to their shared bedroom 

Lily smiled as she looked down at her sleeping son once again as she whispered, "Just remember Harry we are so proud of you;" before heading to her bedroom where she and husband would stay for more hours of their afterlife in pleasurable bliss.

* * *

[Back to Earth]

Harry woke up with Luna, showered and got to the dining hall, eating in peace before something unexpected happened. Dumbledore felt uncomfortable before he was literally lifted into the air by an unseen force, making him squeak in pain and horrified shock.

Luna glanced at Harry and he shook his head and said, "This one isn't mine."

Dumbledore was immediately used like a yo-yo, being pulled back and forth.

He was given:

The Reverse Wedgie 

Around-The-World Wedgie

Yo-Yo Wedgie 

The Texas Wedgie

After that, Dumbledore was placed on one of the pillars of the dining hall and Harry could have sworn that he saw his mother smirk at him, waving at him before immediately disappearing. 

As the teachers got Dumbledore down, Harry shook his head while munching on a piece of bacon as he thought, 'Magic is weird.'

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter! The next chapter will go into what potion that Lily used on Death Eaters in the first war, that will be brutal, I actually read about the potion reading another HP fanfiction, it was rather brutal, I, unfortunately, forgot the name, but that will be told later. I will get to Daphne, the Twins, and Ginny's attempts in the next chapter. I hope you like Lily using Dumbles as a yo-yo. The next chapter will be on the third task and you will see what happens next.**

**~Kourtney-Uzu_Yato21!**


	8. Forgiveness? Why Should I?

[Flashback]

Snape awoke with a groan as he felt pain light up his entire back as he recalled Potter knocking him out with the same move that he used to stop the dragon from roasting him and growled as he thought, 'I'm going to make his life a living hell.'

_As if you hadn't already, Snape..._

But as he tried to sit up, he realized that he was restrained with magic-restraining cuffs and yelled, "Poppy! What is this! Release me this instant!"

Poppy came out as she glared at him as two aurors came and said, "Severus Snape, you are being charged with the attempted murder of Harry James Potter and Luna Lovegood."

"What?!" Snape growled as he was about to spit out a slew of insults before an auror, an ex-Hufflepuff punched him in the face, crushing his nose, knocking him unconscious. His partner looked at him and said, "Was it worth it?"

The auror cracked his knuckles, "I...had been wanting to do that for years... So yeah, it was worth it. Well worth it. Come on."

He shrugged and removed the cuffs and levitated Snape out of the castle and placed him in his cell and left him, knowing that when he woke up he would be steaming mad. 

They weren't wrong, considering the fact when Snape nearly howled with outrage and he fixed his nose and swore to make the auror who punched him pay after he dealt with Potter and his whore. He realized that he was the only one in his cell block and sighed as his food was sent to him via magic. 

He didn't know whether he should be insulted or delighted that no one came to visit him, but he just waited for Dumbledore to come and get him out as let the hours melt by thoughts of revenge and daydreams of Lily Potter. 

Then a tray of food appeared at the front of his cell and Snape got off the bed and pulled the tray inside and sneered at the contents of his meal. It consisted of cold gruel, slightly soggy bread, a slab of what is supposed to be meatloaf if it didn't have a tuff of fur on it and room temperature water, he was damn sure someone spat a loogy in. 

He growled, "I am going to make Potter and his little whore pay for this."

He picked at his meal before knowing that magic would collect the food and that this would be all that he was going to get, decided to eat the edible parts of the meal before he placed the tray at the front of his cell and decided to take a nap. 

But he wouldn't be able to take that nap when a guard who came to collect the tray burst into vivacious laughter. Snape sneered at them for waking him up but only made the guard laugh harder. 

Snape when he was given his last meal, he saw what made everyone laugh at him, he was completely orange, and when he realized it changed to different colors, hot pink with white polka dots, red and golden stripes and every time he raged the colors got more unpleasant until he finally gave up as his rage only served to make the colors more sickening than the last. 

Severus thought things couldn't get any worse... but over the course of several days, Snape recalled what it was like to be hit with prank after prank when he was a Hogwarts student, being the Mauraders favorite target. 

If being treated like a child's coloring book wasn't a thrill, having dysentery was the equivalent of pulling teeth and having your nipples ripped off with a pair of rusty fish hooks. 

The potion didn't take effect until after two hours of his third prison meal during the middle of the night. It first started with his stomach growling, which he shrugged off before he felt his insides twist and constrict before a large fart rang out into the cell.

Snape was glad that nobody was in the cell block with him because the fart rang out hard and long before it finally stopped and it filled the air with such a foul order that it nearly caused the air to turn green.

The attack from his ass was not over as the farts came out in shorter and quicker succession then the first one before Snape got up and made his way to his chamberpot and took a squat to shit in it, but it wouldn't be resolved so easily though. 

It was the shit of a thousand wipes times one hundred, it quickly filled the chamberpot and Snape was forced to squat over an over-flowing pot filled with his own shit as started to cover the lower half of his robes, pants and his shoes. 

Snape could only roar with pain and screamed for help as a group of aurors came to find out why he sounded like a dying walrus, but when one of them opened the door, he was hit with the full force of the smell of Snape's excrement and farts and fell down to the floor as everyone covered their noses and mouths with their robes. 

The only female auror on duty yelled, "Bloody Hell, who tampered with the prisoner's food? I know he's a bastard but, come on! Be a little considerate of the next shift!"

"I'm ordering for a pay raise after this come on," He ordered the rest of his men to follow him, as he had one of them take the fainted auror outside into the fresh air.

The group reluctantly nodded and made their way inside to find the lone prisoner, his mouth open in a silent scream surrounded in a sea of shit overflowing from the chamberpot his cell was stationed with. 

They spelled him unconscious and levitated him out of the cell into a healer's station as they floated an extra large chamberpot underneath him so he wouldn't cause a bigger mess than he already had. 

The shit continued to pour from him until he nearly drained himself of all his fluids, but after it was over and re-filling him with the appropriate fluids, they sent him back to his cell, the scent of his...issue still hasn't been resolved and it made the guards avoid the cell block even more.

Snape was literally forced to wallow in a sea of his own shit...and it was hilarious, as Harry watched from his mirror hidden across another cell that he had Dobby place so he could observe Snape. 

The third potion...wasn't the best of ideas, considering that it was a mixture of a love revealing potion and a truth spell. The potion would cause the user to state all their sexual fantasies even ones that are subconscious. 

Snape had many vile sexual fantasies mostly involving Lily Potter in various sexual costumes praising him, announcing her love for him as he fucks her in so many different ways that Harry didn't think that were possible. It didn't help that he had described both him and his father as dogs with collars, dog ears, with an anal plug with a wolf tail. His favorite one, much to his dismay were having a harem of girls, underage to juvenile girls who all resembled Lily and fuck each of them, violently, most of the ideas he had where ones that Harry knew the girl in question if ever forced into that position would not have survived the process. If the girl didn't jump to her death off the highest building or kill themselves via smashing their heads against the wall, even if they survived the horrible ordeal.

Harry had enough and cut off the connection before he turned towards the toilet and vomited out everything that he had in his stomach for two hours before calming down and took a deep, scaldingly hot shower and the room of requirement shifted into a potions lab and called for Dobby.

"Youse called for Dobby, Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes, Dobby. Can you bring me my mother's potions journal?"

"Of course!" He squeaked before he popped away and immediately returned holding his mother's journal and said, "Anything else?"

"Not yet. I'll call you once I have finished."

"Of course, Harry James Potter sir!" He smiled as he made to do some small cleaning until Harry needed him again.

Harry then cracked his knuckles and made to create the potion that would make Snape would pay for everything he had done and whispered a prayer for all the people that Snape had hurt and for them to rest in peace. 

After several hours, Harry completed the potion, recalling some of the comments Lily wrote in the book were, 'They want an orgasm so bad? Fine, they can have it. As much as they want and even more...until they beg for it stop or for death.'

"Dobby, can you come here, please?" Harry called out 

Dobby popped in and bowed, waiting for an order as Harry handed him a flask, "Making sure he drinks all of it. This is least I could do for all the people Snape violated."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" He saluted before he did as he was ordered to do

Harry sighed as he went to bed, where Luna was waiting for him, as he stripped off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers as she pulled him into a hug as he basked in her warmth as he fell asleep, smiling as her scent joined him in the land of dreams.

His last conscious thought was, 'I have to give you props mom. You're brutal and sure as hell know to make your point known. It's about time I start to live up to the legacy you and dad left behind.'

* * *

[Present]

Luna woke up first with a kitten-like yawn and stretch as she shook her head, ridding herself from the grips of sleep as Harry was still curled up in the sheets, not really wanting to move as he said, "Luna, lay back down, I don't want to get up yet."

"Now, Harry you know you can't stay in bed all day," Luna sighed, shaking his shoulder, then Harry pulled her into a hug, pressing her against him, "I could just sleep like this, you know?"

"Don't be like that, Harry. If me being in bed with you is making you lazy, I guess I just have to make due with the couch."

Harry sat up and said, "You are not sleeping on the couch."

"Will you get up?"

"Will you continue to sleep in the same bed with me?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am up. I'll take a shower first, then we'll get dressed and head down."

"Okay," She smiled as he stole a kiss from her before he headed into the shower as she got up and stretched. Harry got out of the shower, trading places with Luna as he got dressed, wearing the simple Hogwarts uniform without the shield and waited for Luna who got dressed in the bathroom as the two left hand and hand for the dining hall.

As the two walked, they came across Cedric who was going the same way as Harry and accidentally bumped into each other as Harry apologized and was about to move past him, until Cedric called out, "Wait, Harry."

Harry glanced at him and turned to face him which Cedric took as the signal to speak, "I...I have no excuse, Harry. I am so sorry for my inactions before the first task. I've been meaning to talk to you and warn you, but I wasn't able to catch you, either you disappeared or I got surrounded by my housemates. I know you don't have to forgive me, but I just wanted to apologize."

Harry stared at him and knew that the older boy was telling the truth and sighed, "I can tell that you aren't lying. I...believe you."

Cedric's eyes widened before he gave a smile and said, "Thank you, Harry. I really mean that."

He nodded as Luna squeezed his hand in a show of comfort as he continued, "Yes, but tell the rest of your house to leave me alone. I don't want their apologies or their offers, all I want is to be left alone and go through the rest of my years in peace, however, I am giving you a fair warning, if one of your housemates threaten either me or Luna, you are not going to like what happens."

"I'll warn them, I just hope they take it."

"You aren't responsible for their actions, Cedric, only they are. You are the first one to actually meaningfully apologize without expecting anything in return. See you around and best of luck."

"You too, Harry," Cedric 

"Bye, Cedric!" Luna smiled and waved as Cedric waved back at the couple as they disappeared around the corner

He took a deep breath and thought, 'He's really something and he's a lot stronger even as a fourth-year student. I really hope no one does anything stupid, I really don't want that glare pointed at me or if one of the girls tried to attack Luna, it wouldn't be pretty.'

Cedric then made his way to the dining hall where Luna and Harry were already sitting at the Ravenclaw table as he made his way to his usual seat before he and everyone else saw Chang and her two friends make their way towards Harry and Luna.

'Oh no...' He sighed as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Chang and her two bookends backing her up as Harry fed Luna some of his pancakes as she coughed for his attention, making say, "Chang, what do you want?"

"Actually, what I and many others are curious about is, why are you hanging around with Looney Lovegood?"

"Now Chang, are you sure you aren't a Gryffindor? I thought cheap and tacky names were Ron's forte."

Ron was going to violently defend himself, beforehand on each shoulder forced him down to his seat and saw the twins, nearly growling at him and George said, "You already caused enough hell, don't make it worse-"

"Or so help us, Ron we will destroy you," Fred finished

Ron took the words to heart as he knew the twins never backed down from a threat and would tear him to pieces if they had to, they would not have Ron fuck up their chances even more than they already had.

She snorted and said, "Moving away from that, you still haven't told us why you are you so attracted to Luna? Is it because she spreads her legs for you?"

"Now, Chang you should know better? First Ron, now Malfoy? I'd expect something better. But if you really must know, I love Luna, because she's a sweetheart, I love her to her looks to her personality and to what makes her special from everyone else."

Edgecombe snorted, "She's got you potioned, Potter. No one likes Looney Lovegood."

Harry stared at her before turning towards Flitwick and said, "Apparently, your house didn't get the memo..."

Flitwick could only bow his head as he rubbed his temples trying in vain to push back his headache as Harry said, "Tell me, do I look potioned to you? Do I seem slurred and ditzy? No? Why do you think I'm potioned?"

"It's because of its' Looney! The girl out of everyone here you pick as a love interest! Who the fuck would like her? She's a freak!" Another girl cried out, whose name Harry didn't bother remembering.

_**CRACK!** _

The raven's table cracked, a long crack all across the table as the three girls shook as everyone looked at Harry in different levels of shock and fear as he slowly stood with Luna pressed against him. 

"Who are the freaks here? The people who bully a girl younger than them for saying things they don't have the mental capacity to understand? Or you maybe you are just sadistic wenches who need to pick on others to feel better. Considering that none of you are that take appealing to look at in the first place."

"Excuse you?!"

"Just because you are the Bo-"

"Don't you dare." He spat, silencing them, "I don't give a shit about the title, what I care about is your miserable attempts of bullying Luna are going to end." 

Chang snorted, "Potter, you need to understand that Luna needs to learn her place, she is not important."

"Explain..."

"What?" She asked

"I'm actually curious why you hate her so much. I mean, it must take a lot to leave a girl in nothing but her panties and a thin sheet out in the cold halls of Hogwarts during the night. Or stealing and ruining her school supplies or worse taking her clothes and shoes. It is an entirely new level of petty."

"She's not worthy of anything, a brat like her...someone like her ruins the Ravenclaw name."

"No Chang, you and your group, ruin Ravenclaw," He stated as he silently called out his spell, hitting Chang in the face, making her stumble back, as Edgecomb yelled, "Potter, what the hell?"

Chang snarled, "Your spell didn't do anything!"

Harry raised a tray and showed Chang's face making her scream, her face was greasy and covered with acne, her eyes were sunk in, her hair was now greasy and laced with knots and tangles, her nails were dirty, broken, black and white. Her teeth were rotten and her tongue was black. 

"Now, people will now know how ugly you truly are."

Chang looked around and saw disgust directed at her in every direction, before looking at Cedric who shook his head at her and mouthed, "We are over!"

She ran out of the dining hall in tears, Edgecomb tried to curse Harry, but Harry flicked the wand away towards the Slytherin table, the force caused the wand to snap as Harry coldly glared at her, before he flicked his wand towards her, stripping her of her uniform, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Wow...how disgusting, but I guess this is why you need to insult Luna, considering how you look like a pig in a wig...Piggy Edgecomb, how...fitting, now, Piggy. Run, run as fast as you can or I will transfigure you into a real pig and I'll have the house-elves have you."

She ran as fast as she could with tears running down her face as Harry turned his attention towards the last one who was trembling like a leaf and like she was about to piss herself from fear. 

"Want to make it three for three?" He quipped 

The girl beat it and raced out of the dining hall, not looking back as everyone stared at Harry.

He looked at the Ravenclaw table, coldly, "Do any of you have a problem with Luna?"

They all rapidly shook their heads and he warmly smiled, "Good. Have a pleasant morning. Come on, Luna." 

He then picked up the younger girl, much to her shock and every other girl's jealousy.

"Ah, you don't have to carry me." She said, softly

He slightly pouted and said, "But I want too..." as he took her out of the dining hall as everyone burst into conversation.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly, Ginny snapped her fork as her eye twitched in anger, "That should be me! Not that tart!"

Daphne smirked, 'When we are together, you'll carry me around as much as I want.'

Fleur planned to overwhelm Harry with her allure and all the things she would have him do for her.

Malfoy had just one more day before he could speak freely and mentally raised his cup at his enemy.

Ron was gritting his teeth as he ate, nearly biting off his tongue in the process but he was much too angry to care as he wanted to make Potter pay. 

* * *

Throughout the day, Harry was confronted by people, but he ignored them and didn't care what they thought as he thought, 'I should have done things my own way, years ago. Fuck being the nice guy. I need to write him, its' been awhile. Maybe I'll have Luna come with me to visit him during the summer. I am so happy I found him during the summer of my second year.''

He made his way to the owlery and Hedwig flew down and rested in his hair, making him laugh, "You sure enjoy doing that, don't you?"

His reply was a series of hoots and barks, "Of course you do. I am sending a letter to him, as I am sure you can deliver it to him. Tell him to meet me there at the end of the semester."

Two barks answered him as Harry finished the letter, tied it to Hedwig and sent her on her way, watching her fade away into the distance and left, ignoring a piece of a sparkling purple robe that went around the corner and planned to up his armory.

Harry, having a free period considering that Defense against Dark Arts was canceled, went to the library to pick up a book to study and went to find a quiet place to read it only to come across Daphne. 

The hallway was empty and out of the way, so no one would come unless they had too and most were in either in their assigned class or resting in the common room, leaving only the two.

"Daphne Greengrass, correct?"

"Correct, Harry Potter."

"So why are you here? Other than by accident."

"I am here to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because...There is a marriage contract between the Potter family and my own family and-"

"It needs to be set in stone and done or something bad happens to the both of us, correct?"

"Yes, so-"

"But, Miss Greengrass you seem to be withholding something, considering the fact that I checked my bank vaults and there is no marriage contract between the two of us. But what I did see was a loan your ancestors made with my own to cover the cost of a new house while your house was still in infancy."

Daphne was frozen as she looked at Harry who looked back at her coldly, "I'm not stupid as you think I am, Miss Greengrass. I wouldn't have survived as long as I have if I was. That and never sign what you don't read as well nor take anything at face value either. Did you think you could come talk to me, demand me to marry you to get out a debt your family should have paid generations ago? Or did you think simple old me would take your word at face value considering the fact that Malfoy has been pining for you since forever."

Her head snapped up to stare at him and he slightly smiled, "I know Daphne...and no. I am not going to help you."

"You can't refuse," She said

"Who says I can't? That and the thought of selling your own children's future with another sickens me to the core...but I still refuse, I don't like being in a loveless marriage."

"But, can't you share?"

Harry chuckled, making her flush with embarrassment, "Really? Two girls sharing one man...Nah. May sound like many a man's wet dreams, but not mine. I am a one woman man and it's going to stay that way. If I am going to marry someone it is going to be because I want to and I love that person. Not to get out of a debt or an obligation to help you with something that should have been done generations ago."

"You need someone who can lead you to the correct circle of people, I can do that," She announced

He shook his head, "Would you stop. You are literally destroying your own persona of the Ice Queen to pieces. Look, I don't know what has come over you but its' not going to work, whether this a ploy to get me in a weak position to slit my throat in my sleep or you genuinely want me is something I don't care to know. I am not a puppet that can be lead."

She clenched her fists as he looked at her sadly, "I want a wife who can stand by me and see me for me, not my titles, my money, or what I accomplished. I want a wife who will fill my house with laughter and laugh with me, to sing with me and my children and who I can hold and feel at peace with. I don't want a trophy wife nor do I want a woman who is just going to lure me around like a prize that was won. I don't want a child born in that loveless marriage raised by house elves used for profit."

Harry then left Daphne in the hallway as she watched him walk away with shock and growled as she wanted to stop him from leaving, but her tongue just sat useless in her mouth. 

'Dammit...' She growled as she made her way back to the common room, she needed to find a way to stop Malfoy from having either her or her sister. 

Harry sighed as he walked away, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time that Daphne tried to get him, but he would ignore her attempts. If she tried anything with Luna, he would knock her down to being Malfoy's cocksucking slave if that what it took. He would have no threaten Luna. Even if he had to burn the castle to the ground and then some.

He sighed as he pushed the dark thoughts away for now before an owl came to him, carrying two letters attached to its' legs, which he released from the string as the bird flew away.

Harry opened the letters and scowled as he recognized the handwriting of both men and decided to make them wait a bit, as he whispered, "Let's see how you like being left to hang." 

* * *

Over the course of the next week, he was confronted with apologizes and people trying to suck up to him before Harry decided to use his Father's cloak. The twins managed to catch up with him before he took out his cloak and cornered him in a hallway. 

They placed their wands down and kick them towards Harry, showing that they were unarmed and were at his mercy.

He took the wands and said, "What do the two of you want?"

"We want to apologize," The two stated

"Whatever for? After all, you guys did nothing."

"Exactly, we did nothing. We should have stood by you, but we didn't. We didn't think that it would go on as long as it did nor did we think that they would actually kick you out."

"We just thought that Ron was blowing hot air as usual and it would blow over, we didn't think that it would explode into the mess as it did. We tried to find you, but you just disappeared on us. Not even the map would help us, it even said we betrayed the line of Prongs through our inaction and the map was right, we have."

Harry looked down at his shoes and said, "Do you know how much it hurt when the people you thought of as brothers didn't come to my aid? Tell me, why should I forgive you? If you were in my position would you forgive?"

Fred shook his head, "No...We wouldn't. We would have pranked the bastard to hell before never speaking to them again."

"Exactly...So why shouldn't I do the same?"

The twins had no words and looked defeated as Harry looked at them sadly and returned their wands, "Look. Just hurt me a lot when you guys, just didn't do anything or say anything. I thought you guys agreed with Ron during that time and it hurt and then after I put down the dragon, I am popular again? That's not friendship."

"No, it's not..." George stated 

"Please give us another chance, we won't screw it up, we promise!" Fred stated 

"Do you think you deserve a second chance?" Harry quipped 

"We don't...but we can make it up to you if we do have that chance..." Both stated

Harry said, "Wait until after the third task and then I will give you my answer, okay...I...just need to think about it. Okay?"

The two nodded and left as Harry rested his head against the wall and needed to go and see Luna. He whispered, "We shall see...won't we?"

Then the day was finally over and Harry decided to take a walk to the kitchen to bring a late night snack to share with Luna, a mixture of taffy, caramel, and cotton candy flavored ice cream with white chocolate chips and cherry syrup. 

However, he realized that he was being followed before he sighed and called out, "Dobby!"

Said house-elf arrived and Harry handed him the bowl and said, "Take the bowl to Luna please and tell her to save some for me. There is an unwelcome stalker."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" He squeaked before popping away with the ice cream bowl in tow as he called out, "Ginny, I know you are out there. Come out."

Ginny came out from the shadows wearing a pair of sexy panties and a lacy bra as Harry said, "Wow~."

She made a sexy pose and said, "You like?"

Harry replied, "No. I am just shocked that you have the nerve to dress like a hooker. What's up with the slutty clothes? Selling yourself off for cheap or do you just like the pleasure?"

Ginny turned red, but ignored the scathing comment and said, "I wanted to give myself to you. I wanted to apologize for my inaction and-"

"In return, you wish for me to fuck you unconscious. Sorry, but not really. I am in no mood to play slutty closets with you, Ginny. And I am in a relationship with Luna."

She screamed, "What does she have that I don't?"

"Class...and boobs," Harry offered, making Ginny grit her teeth

She sighed and said, "I really have no chance do I?"

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'

"Can I at least get a taste of what Luna's being having?" She said, an inch away from him

"Why? So you can smother me with that love potion you mixed with your lipstick," He grinned, as she paled and took a step back 

"H-how?"

"Did you think I was that stupid? No, Ginny. I am much smarter than that and you aren't subtle either, telling the girls that you had your special lipstick...Dobby isn't happy with you, trying to potion me..."

"Why can't you see that we belong together!" She yelled, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes

"Those stories your mother has been reading to you before you sleep has warped your mind, I am not your prince who is going to carry you off into the sunset and I am not even your friend. I love Luna and your attempt at potioning me to be yours is disgusting. If you try anything against Luna, I will bury you, do you understand?"

She nodded and he left the hallway as Ginny slumped to the floor and cried before a cold voice rang out, "Aw, if it isn't Weaselette, what's a matter another rejection?"

"Shut up, Malfoy? I was just weeping to the fact that your miserable voice came back," She spat

"Still daydreaming about Potter?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"No, I don't think I will. Do you really think that he would go after someone from a miserable lower house such as yours? Possibly if you were a whore, as you sure look like one, maybe you would have better luck selling your body out on the streets-" _***CRACK!!***_

Ginny nailed him right in the mouth, the pain was too much and he fell over, unconscious as Ginny growled at him as her blue eyes flashed red for a quick moment and whispered, "I have no experience...and little sex appeal... but if I had practice and a body of a woman, Harry will fall for me and I'll have my happy ending. Aa mother always said, start off small," She sighed as she dragged Draco into the closet she planned to fuck Harry in. 

The next morning, the day before the third task, Harry had just finished running and preparing for the worst in the third task before a very...unwelcome voice called out to him as he turned to see Hermione, her eyes had large bags underneath them, her hair was frizzier than usual, and she had this complete aura of defeat. 

"Harry..."

"Granger...You should know that only my friends call me, Harry and you are not my friend."

* * *

**Ending the chapter. I hope all of you like this chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will go into the Third Task along with Hermione. You are probably wondering about what the hell was that with Ginny, but tell me, nobody, as taken her to be checked after she had been possessed by Voldemort. The twins are waiting for Harry's answer concerning them. Cedric is in the clear considering that he is actually sorry. Chang is now the Hag of Hogwarts, Edgecombe is the new pig and the girl is in hiding. Snape...well, I hope you will enjoy his punishment and I will get down to him being under the effects of the spell after the competition is over, Remus and Sirius, the responses of the Weasleys, and Dumbledore. Revenge is sweet and so is writing. See all of you in the next chapter.**

**3/10 - Edited...It removed some parts...**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	9. Confrontations, The Third Task, & A... Battle?

_The next morning, the day before the third task, Harry had just finished running and preparing for the worst in the third task before a very...unwelcome voice called out to him as he turned to see Hermione, her eyes had large bags underneath them, her hair was frizzier than usual, and she had this complete aura of defeat._

_"Harry..."_

_"Granger...You should know that only my friends call me, Harry and you are not my friend."_

[Present]

She flinched at the cold tone before she continued, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Harry quipped

"For not believing that you said that you didn't put your name in the cup, for snapping at you and trying to slap you in the dining hall," She stated with her head bowed

"Hmm~, so why are you so apologetic now? Is it because you know without me you are a prime target for bullying? Considering that there are many people wanting to get back at you for your abrasive behavior and nagging? Is that why you want me back? As a shield to stand between you and the rest of the populace of Hogwarts who have several bones to pick with you? Or maybe because your parent's howler knocked some sense in that bushy head of yours?"

Hermione whimpered, "Please. I-I just want my first friend back."

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me. You should know that I thought of you as my sister before you left me all alone. I thought, even if Ron betrayed me I would still have Hermione. You were the last person I expected to betray me and steal from me, I guess I was being a stupid Gryffindor for imagining such a thing right?" He stated 

"No! Please, I am sorry! You have to forgive me!"

"I have too? Tell Granger why do I have to forgive you? Tell me? I'm rather curious," He asked, looking at her as she searched her brain for any answers that wouldn't upset him, before coming up blank. 

Harry quirked up an eyebrow, "Now, now, don't tell me that Miss Know-It-All has no answer?"

She couldn't speak and Harry said, "Considering that you have no answer. I'll give you mine. I don't _**have**_ to forgive you, Granger, just like you didn't _have_ to turn your back on me. I thought you knew me better. You knew that I hated my fame and the attention it brought me both good and bad and how I would have traded that all of that and all the money in the world just to have my parents back."

Hermione's tears started to fall, as her eyes begged for forgiveness her mouth couldn't form but Harry couldn't feel anything for her. He couldn't have anyone who could stab him in the back, not anymore, not when it counted. He would not let her in only to make his life harder just to make herself feel better and relieve her of her well-deserved guilt. 

He shook his head and said, "You made your bed, Hermione. Now lie in it."

Harry then left her in the hallway as tears fell down her face as she could only watch Harry walk out of her life and she had nobody but herself to blame. She could only fall to her knees and start to violently sob her heart out as her body trembled from the force of her sobbing, just wishing she could have him back and not knowing what she could do to fix it. 

* * *

Harry then made her way to the astronomy tower as he held onto Sirius and Remus' letters given to him yesterday and smiled at finding Luna overlooking the school, resting and snacking on a cookie. 

"Hello, Harry."

"My precious little moon. How are you?" He smiled, taking a seat beside her

"I'm okay," She said as she finished her cookie and leaned against him

"No one has been bothering you?"

"No."

"Good," He smiled as he kissed her cheek

She giggled, "You are very affectionate."

"I can't help it, you are just so cute and you allow me to love you."

"They say love drives you crazy..."

"If I am crazy, I don't mind all that much as long as you are with me."

Luna rubbed her cheek against Harry's as they cuddled together before she caught sight of the letters in Harry's hand.

"What are those?" She asked

Harry lifted the letters and said, "Letters from two men, I thought I could trust with my life, but just left me hanging."

"Read them," She said, pulling him into a hug.

He sighed as unfolded Sirius' letter first, which read, 

_Dear Harry,_

_Please contact us, there are no words to describe how sorry I am along with Mooney, because of the idiotic thing we did when we left you alone. Again. We shouldn't have even done it the first time and you got screwed over. Please pup, give us another chance, I know you have every right to tear up this letter and place the pieces in the nearest fireplace, but I beg of you to give me another chance. I am not sure what I would do if I didn't have you in my life._

_Please...just give an old dog another chance at having a place in your heart._

_-Paddy_

Harry glanced at Luna who nudged him to read the other letter which he then opened Remus' letter, which read, 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits, but if I know you as well as I think you do. I just hope you won't tear this letter up before I I want to ask for your forgiveness, I know you do not have too and technically, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but I can only humbly ask for, no beg for your forgiveness and apologize for my actions or my lack of them._

_-Remus_

Harry shook his head and sighed as Luna asked, "What do you plan to do?"

He ripped the letters up and watched the pieces fly off into the wind and said, "I'll think about it after the third task. But first I have something to give you and I want you to wear it."

Luna sat up, paying close attention as Harry fished a box from his robe and handed it to Luna who thanked him and took it.

She slowly opened it, pulling out a silver necklace with a mirror in the middle as Luna said, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you...Here, turn around so I can put it on," He said as Luna did as he asked and Harry placed it on her as she fingered the mirror.

"It's connected to my ring, a mentor of mine gave it to me for me to give to my special person who becomes that special person in my life."

"And I'm that special person?"

"Of course..." Harry sighed as he took in Luna's scent

She giggled as she kissed the mirror as Harry said, "Just rub the mirror three times and then point away from you and I will appear."

"Alright."

"Hopefully, when I get the chance, I can trade that in for a ring deserving of you."

"Harry...Not that I mind, but why? Why do all of this for me? Someone like Loo-" 

Harry covered her mouth with his and said, "You are not Looney Lovegood. You are Luna Lovegood, my love and the person who holds my heart. And the reason why? I'll tell you when I come back from the task, it's...a hard story to tell and I-"

Luna kissed him back and said, "Don't worry. When we are in private after you come back, we will have all the time in the world and whoever hurt you, I will make them wish they were never born."

Harry could only cover Luna's face with kisses after such a statement, making Luna giggle with each kiss before he led her to her class, then he made his way to the library. At the library, as he sat at an empty table, he looked up to see Astoria Greengrass standing before him.

"How can I help you, Miss Greengrass?"

She gave a light cough and said, "I heard that you know about the situation between both my sister, myself and Malfoy, correct?"

Harry slowly raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, although your sister could have done it in better taste instead of trying to force me to go along with a marriage contract that's not actually a marriage contract."

Astoria sighed, "Yes, I am aware and I sincerely apologize for her actions but considering that Draco-"

"Has the personality of a dishrag, the sneer of a sick wolf about to be put down, and a hairstyle made from the remains of Snape's greasy face with a crude tongue that is always up his father's ass for both of their pleasures is something anyone would want to avoid, yes."

Astoria blushed at the crude statement but couldn't help but agree, "Yes. I suppose that would sum it up."

"Considering that you apologized, I'll help you, but keep it a secret from your sister and warn her that I don't appreciate her tricks and to keep away from Luna. But let it be known to her that if she tries anything. I will knock her down be Malfoy's cumbucket and the Slytherin toilet, understand?" He stated coldly, making the younger girl shiver at the cold look of Harry's green eyes, almost as if they were like that of a poisonous snake ready to strike her down. 

She nodded, "Yes, I will let her know."

"You are not responsible for her actions and I will not show mercy if she goes after those who are precious to me," Harry commented

Astoria said, "I am now aware of that. Thank you for listening and your help," she bowed and as she took a few steps away from the table, she turned back and said, "You would have made a wonderful Slytherin."

Harry gave a soft laugh as he looked at the younger Greengrass and said, "I probably would have if Malfoy didn't run his mouth off at me on the train during our first year."

Harry then took his books with him, as he said, "You better get moving. It's almost lunchtime, you don't want to stay here all day do you?"

His words snapped her out of her trace as she made to follow after him, her mind still swirling over the thought that Harry Potter, the ex-Gryffindor, and golden boy could have been a snake and a dangerous one at that. 

'Maybe he already is a snake and nobody noticed as he was always with Granger and Weasley. Luna's one lucky girl.'

* * *

[Dining Hall]

Harry made his way into the dining hall and made to take a seat and eat his fill before he heard an unwelcome voice and growled, 'I knew I should have eaten in the kitchens. Can't I eat in peace for once...Dammit!'

"Potter!" Ron shouted as he stormed over to Harry who sighed as he stood up to meet Ron. 

"What is it, Weasley? Can't I enjoy my day without you mucking it up?"

"You think you are so smart, aren't you?" He spat 

"Are you still on the cheating thing? Or is it something else?"

"Now that you have fame you are cheating on Ginny?"

"What?" Harry coldly stated 

"I saw that she was crying-"

"In her knickers waiting for a hard fuck. I didn't take it though, who knows where she's been?"

"How dare you?!"

"Do you think I would touch your sister after I have my own girlfriend? One that your sister doesn't compare too in the slightest."

Ron made to punch Harry, but the black-haired teen caught the fist and started to slowly crush the hand in his grasp as Ron tried to get him to release him, but to no avail as Harry threw him against the wall of the dining hall. 

Harry ignored Dumbledore and McGonagall's attempts to grab his attention as his he pulled Ron up by his hair and said, "Let me make this clear, Weasley. We are not friends, nor do you have the right to strike me because of the ideas and thoughts of inadequacy you get when you look at everyone else around you because you are too pathetic to be grateful for what you have and pine after things you don't. I wonder how the hell are you related to Arthur of all people?"

Then an owl crashed into the Slytherin's table carrying a letter and Harry saw it was a howler and from Molly from how much it was trembling. 

Harry released Ron who was rubbing the spot where his hair was pulled as he slowly took out his wand prepared to spell Harry in the back as Harry opened the letter, but quick as lightning Harry pressed the tip of his wand to the mouth of the letter, shredding it to ribbons shocking everyone. Especially the twins whose mouths were on the table in shock. 

He snorted and said, "She wants to send howlers, huh? How classless..." Harry then whistled, making Dobby appear and bow as he said, "Youse whistled for Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby. I need you to prepare something for me to give to Molly Weasley to make sure she gets the hint that she is not nor will ever be my mother and has no control over me, will you assist me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!" He smiled before popping away as Harry turned to face Ron who still had his wand out. 

"Now, Ron, I am going to turn around and leave. If you try to spell me from behind, I am going to break both of your arms."

Harry made to leave and Ron didn't take the warning to heart and shot the slug-expelling curse at him, before it bounced against the shield Harry silently put up, shocking everyone as they didn't see him say or wave a wand for the shield spell. 

The last Potter made to make his promise a reality and made to snap Ron's arms in a way that it would stay that way for a week, making Ron cry out in pain. 

Dumbledore shouted out, "Harry Potter!"

Harry tilted his head and said, "His arms will heal within a week's time, Headmaster," he then made his way out as made his way to the kitchen to join Luna and feed her beef stew and mashed potatoes.

But as he left, he realized that Draco wasn't in the dining hall, before he shrugged to himself, 'Hmm... Not my problem.'

* * *

[Later that day...With Draco]

Draco was shivering his bed as he was wearing only his silk boxers as he buried himself in his thick blankets, the bruise and pain from Ginny punching him in the mouth was still hurt as he couldn't help but recall what happened to him.  

[Flashback]

Draco groaned before he felt a pleasureful sensation on his dick before finding himself restrained, blinded, and gagged as he tried to move before he heard a familiar voice moaning before his blindfold was removed and he saw Ginny naked and riding him as she said, "You are smaller than what I usually play with, but you will have to do."

He tried to get away, but Ginny's continuous bouncing on his dick made him dizzy before he came against his will and he shivered from the afterglow and the disgust as he felt cold and sweaty.

"Now...You are going to meet me here every night until I don't need you anymore. I need to practice for my special day and just to make sure you don't tell anyone...she collected all the semen he put in her in a flask and said, "Now you are a toy of a blood traitor. Make sure to wash yourself up, you stink," She grinned

She stood up and released his arms before leaving the closet as she pulled up her panties and started the potion that her mother used to ensnare her father, 'I will get my prince charming. Don't worry, Harry. Soon you won't even remember Luna once I have you in me...'

Draco tore off mouth gag and chucked it against the door before he pulled his knees close to his chest and did something he hadn't done since he first disappointed his father. He cried, he cried until he couldn't force any more sobs from his throat. He then pulled himself together as he made his way to the Slytherin common room before going into the showers to scrub himself raw. 

[Present]

Draco was still wet as he watched the time from his time spell tick down the time of where he was supposed to meet Ginny. He couldn't go to anyone with this, the only one he could go to was in prison and his father would castrate him, no, he would any woman he could, force him to have sex with her until he knew she was pregnant with the next heir, then castrate him and kick him out of the family. He knew his mother would help, but she couldn't do anything as her hands were literally tied and she had a wand to her head as well.

The blond could only silently weep in his bed before he was forced to face another night of hell.

* * *

[With Sirius and Remus]

The two were at Grimmauld's Place and Sirius was pacing around back and forth as he waited for Hedwig to come, but nothing as he was tugging at the strings of his hair before Remus pulled him into the seat next to him. 

"Goddammit! Why? Why won't he contact us?" Sirius roared before he screamed at his mother's portrait to cram it.

"This is our punishment because this was exactly how Harry felt."

Sirius slammed his head on the table and screamed. He wanted to cry, he really did.

"Sirius...Sirius, look at me," Remus stated 

Sirius slowly turned to look at his sole companion and said, "Come on. We can meet him tomorrow."

The Black growled like his animagus form before it tapered off into a whine as he dragged himself upstairs as Remus used the spare guest room as both men fell into a restless sleep, hoping that Harry would forgive them.

* * *

[With Harry]

Harry was nuzzling against Luna who was fast asleep as he played with a strand of her hair as he made to complete the damn tournament and enjoy the summer with Luna and make plans with his mentor. And show Luna what a night on the town was like with him and get that moonlight dance with her.

* * *

[With Draco]

He made his way with dread towards the closet and Ginny pulled him in, restrained him and got to work, trying different sexual techniques on him before riding him for several hours before sending him on his way as she collected his cum in a flash as she made her way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. 

In the girl's bathroom, there were the beginnings of a potion to mature the body of a woman and Ginny knew Draco wasn't the most stunning of males, but work with what you got. Soon she would have a beauty potion that would make Harry head over heels for her and dump Luna and the pair could ravage each other to their heart's content.

* * *

[At the Hufflepuff's Portrait]

Cedric was tapping his foot as he stared at the new form of Cho and had to silently give credit to Harry, he sure knew how to make a point when he was crossed and silently sighed in relief and made sure to stay out of his way and support him when the time came for it in the future. 

"Cedric, please, you have to help me!" She whined 

Cedric nearly gagged at the rancid breath Cho had and said, "I don't have to do anything and what can I do, Chang?"

"But, but-"

"Nothing. I don't have to do anything, just like you didn't have to bully a girl who never harmed anyone and she may have been a bit weird but is not an excuse to harass her and treat her like the plague. Considering that you now look like you got hit full force with one."

Cho's tears fell down her cheeks and Cedric shook his head at her, "Don't bother me. Like I said before, we are over. Now leave me alone and go back to your house, unless...they want to lock you out?"

Cho slowly turned away from Cedric and took the long trek back to her house where she was no less welcome.

Cedric sighed as he did some last minute preparations for the third task. 

* * *

[With Fleur]

She as preparing to sleep as she wondered about Harry Potter and licked her lips at all the things she planned to make him do for her first.

* * *

[With Victor]

He had just finished another harsh dueling practice and made to take a shower and go to bed as he went to bed feeling anxious, knowing that tomorrow was going to be nothing short of interesting.

* * *

[In Albus' Office]

Dumbledore was pacing around and wished that he should never have had Barty Jr. to place Harry's name in the cup and that the year has been nothing but one screw up after another. Plus, this person that Harry contacted was importance and wondered if they were the cause of Harry's secret confidence and must crush them to get Harry to look up to only himself and his followers before dying and allowing Albus to finish off Voldemort. 

He sighed, 'After the third task, hopefully, things will go to plan and Voldemort will rise and Harry will look towards him for guidance.'

[In Heaven]

'Not while I am watching you old fuck...' Lily snarled, sending her hate down to the elder man. 

[Back to Earth]

Dumbledore felt a hideous shiver fill him before he turned in for the night before he accidentally sat on a beartrap that Lily placed on his bed and he had to take a long and painful crawl to Poppy's Office as Lily cackled in Heaven, scaring Fate and Density as Death laughed along with her.

"Nobody screws over my son. Nobody!" Lily stated with a firm voice as she still had tears of mirth in her eyes.

* * *

[With Snape]

Snape was still suffering in his cell before his next plate of food came and he saw it was the same thing he had last time and knew that it would only be a matter of time before Dumbledore came for him. He was still needed...

As he ate, he found it wasn't as horrible as his other meals, but he still tossed out the water because he knew someone now mixed his water with piss. He was going to have words with the aurors guarding him once Dumbledore got him out.

[Warning: Disgusting scene ahead!]

He sighed as he laid down on his thin and lumpy mattress as he let his hands travel past his stomach to his crotch as he started to jerk himself off, imagining Lily in a schoolgirl outfit with his cock up her ass as James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were beaten and bruised with cuts everywhere as they were naked with a wolf-tail anal plug and dog ears. Their mouths had an open mouth gag and he thought of having them all clean his cock off with their tongues. He grinned as he started to jerk himself off harder and faster as he thought about Luna, Potter's little whore naked and beaten, tied up and waiting to be ravaged by him all to his dark heart's content before he came with a low moan as his cum covered his fingers. 

[Warning Ended!]

As he basked in the pleasure, he quickly realized that he was still cumming, it wasn't painful and at first, he thought he was backed up a bit considering that he hadn't cum for several months due to being busy with Dumbledore's demands. 

Then the pleasure quickly faded as he felt pain as cum covered his entire waist as he tried to get the orgasm to stop, but nothing worked until he screamed for help.

A group of aurors came and saw that Snape was covered in his own cum and was spasming and screaming in pain before one of the aurors stunned him unconscious and lifted him out of his spell and took him to the hospital. Snape was then strapped down to a bed as healers observed him as the leading healer talked to the auror in charge of Snape. 

"How is he?"

The healer sighed and said, "He's under the influence of a potion that makes him forcefully generate large amounts of semen, usually that is pleasureful, but this potion is literally forcing his balls and all the materials in his body to converted to semen and cum out in a very painful matter."

The auror withheld the shudder that wanted to come out as he would rather blast his head off then experience such a thing, "I assume that you can stop it?"

"Yes, but-" *SNAP!!*

The two looked behind them just to see Snape rip off his own penis and balls and toss them far away as he fell to the floor, unconscious as a pool of blood surrounded his crotch. 

The healer blinked once, then twice as he said, "That is one way to stop it."

The auror said, "Do you need to reattach his penis?"

The healer said, "I don't need to attach it."

"Will he still suffer the effects of the potion if he does?" 

"The potion will be washed from his system just like any other potion given, but let's just say we can't reattach his penis," The healer smiled as the auror shrugged, "Fair enough."

He then vanished Snape's penis as the healer stated, "And to think I was going to spell his penis numb before removing his testicles and have them grow back under the influence of potions. Oh well. I better get to work on sealing his wound closed, wouldn't want him to bleed out, would we?"

"No apparently not," The auror sighed as he made his way out

"When will he be available to take back to his cell?"

"Tomorrow, early afternoon."

"Thank you," the auror stated before leaving the hospital altogether.

The auror went back to his post before he told everyone, by tomorrow morning, everyone and their mother would know that Snape had as much of a package as a Ken doll.

* * *

_**It is finally the day of the third task and everyone was in the midst of preparing.** _

Families have come to wish the champions good luck and Harry avoided them knowing that Albus would put the Weasleys along with Remus and Sirius in his grim form up being his 'family' and he didn't want to think about them. That and he knew that Molly would be as red as an apple and he just wanted to put in several hours of training before going into the last task. 

As the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius were waiting for Harry to show up. Fleur snuck away to find out where Harry was and hoped that he away in private. She was shocked to find him in the midst of doing pull-ups up in the air on his broom, shirtless, showing that he wasn't scrawny nor fat but was rather well built. He just charmed his clothes to look unappealing as it kept people from looking too closely at him along with the fact that he was the last to shower so nobody could see what he really looked like, helped. 

Fleur released her allure, but Harry ignored it and continued to work out as he called out to her, you need something, Miss Delacour?

She stepped out of hiding, a bit stupefied that he was not head over heels for her. 

He floated his broom to the ground as he stated, "Your allure doesn't affect me all that much, it feels like the Imperio curse, but it is not as overwhelming and I am already in a relationship with someone else."

Fleur pouted, "What does she have that I don't?"

"My love and respect," Harry stated 

Fleur winced at that and said, "But I can give you so much more," she said as she made her way towards him, seductively shaking her hips.

Harry could only raise an eyebrow, "How...Do you intend to ensnare me, have me carry you around like I do Luna? Be showered with gifts from whatever your little heart desires...Silly, that all belongs to Luna, you are not Luna."

She was shocked at being rejected and tried again, "But-" 

"Nothing!" He snapped, his power overflowing making Fleur fall to her knees as he stated, "Look at me, Fleur."

"I love Luna Lovegood and nothing will stand behind her and I and if you do...the ending will not be pleasant." She looked down at her thighs and he continued, " I am not trying to be mean to your, Fleur and you are a very beautiful young woman, but I love Luna. And I am a person sick being led around on a string, I just want a woman who will love me for me and not for what I give them. Now...I suggest you leave and change those panties of yours...You're making a puddle in the grass."

He left to go get changed into a set of clothes for the third task as Fleur stared after him with hearts in her eyes as she felt her blood rush and felt herself throb with pleasure...'He's so powerful and he hasn't even reached his peak yet...Don't worry...Even if you don't plan to get rid of Luna, there are many ways I can still have you.'

* * *

[Third Task]

The champions lined up in front of the overgrown Quidditch pitch as Victor, Harry, and Cedric eyed the hedges with distaste and Harry stated, "Are you going to set the pitch right after the task right?"

"Yes, of course," Bagman stated, making the three Quidditch players nod and sigh in relief as Fleur rolled her eyes. 

Harry then blew a kiss to Luna who was sitting in the stands next to the twins who kept her away from Ron and everyone else along with Arthur as the twins told him what has been happening and made to talk to Harry after the task. 

Ginny was glaring at Luna and blew kisses at Harry who ignored them as he only had eyes for Luna, much to a mixture of her slight embarrassment and joy and the jealousy and hatred of most of the females in the stands as she fingered the necklace that Harry gave her.

Bagman announced, "In first place with 90 points is Harry Potter of Hogwarts School!"

People cheered as Luna cheered for her boyfriend as the twins hollered for him to win. 

"In second place with 81 points is Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School!"

Hogwarts cheered again, but Hufflepuff students were going crazy. 

"In third place with 80 points is Victor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!"

The students of the Durmstrang cheered for their champion.

"In fourth place with 34 points is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

The students of Beauxbatons were a bit more subdued than the other students but still cheered on Fleur in support of the school. 

"Mr. Potter, since you are in first place, you are to go in first, then after three minutes, Cedric will go in after you, after him will be Victor after three minutes, then Fleur will go last. Do you understand?"

They nodded and he shouted, "On my whistle, Harry! Three-two-one-" *Whistle!!*

Harry took off in a charge as all of Hogwarts cheered him on as Luna clutched the mirror in her hand as she waited for Harry to come out as three minutes passed once again and Cedric charged in to make up for lost time. Then another three minutes came and Victor charged in ready for any challenge that came his way after which Fleur was allowed to enter the maze. 

Harry first encountered a boggart which first turned into a dementor before switching into the dead form of Luna before he shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The dead form of Luna turned into Duddly in a baby costume, making him laugh before the creature disappeared as he made his way forward, then he avoided being struck out by the maze and made to kill the giant spider who made to make him their next meal. Then finally he made his way across the Sphinx who tilted their head looking at him. 

The Sphinx gave him a riddle, "First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally, give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry calmly stated, "Spider."

The Sphinx smiled and said, "That is correct!" Before moving, allowing Harry to pass which he thanked them, making the Sphinx raise their eyebrows at being thanked before sitting down once again. 

Harry found the cup and Cedric stumbled in looking a bit worse for wear before Cedric ducked and the spell shot passed his head, hitting the wall of the maze, making a big hole that was quickly patched up and Victor came in with a glazed over look in his eye. 

The last Potter realized that he was under the effects of the Imperio curse and heavily stunned him and set up some fireworks to get Victor some help. 

"You alright?" Harry said, giving him a hand

Cedric smiled and took it and said, "Yeah. Fleur got knocked out, I think she got attacked by Krum. I shot sparks into the air to get her some help."

Harry nodded, "Good to know. But who is going to get the damn cup anyway?"

"How about we both take it?" Cedric offered

Harry smiled, "Noble to the end, you are the reason why loyalty should be cherished."

Cedric smiled back as they both took the cup, but instead of the two of them appearing on the platform, the two slammed into the ground of what appeared to be a graveyard, Harry then tackled Cedric behind a gravestone and made them invisible and silent to the world as the two of them moved slowly for more cover. 

Harry growled, "Pettigrew..."

Cedric looked at him in shock, "But, he's supposed to be dead!"

"He's not and that's not all, he's a death eater. But you need to go and it's not safe for him and for him to warn everyone."

"But, you could die..."

Harry smiled, "I'll be fine. A cute blonde had my escape route," before he felt the spell starting to wear off, "You need to go and I'm going to send a light in the sky and I need you to go Amelia Bones and just her, do you understand?"

"Yes, you are one hell of a Gryffindor, Harry Potter."

"I expect my rematch, Diggory."

"You are on. Make it back, I won't forgive you if don't."

"Why of course," Harry grinned as he watched Cedric leave before he allowed himself to be stunned by Pettigrew, bound to the tombstone, have his 'wand' stolen and forced through the ritual as Harry stitched up his wound and removed his binds as Voldemort started to brag and go through his speech before Harry yawned and said, "Boring!"

"Potter, it seems that you are still insufferable as the first time, I met you..."

Harry pouted, "Are you mad because you got beaten with dirty nappies? Shame, although I'd love nothing more if you got your ass handed to you by me chucking a pair of dirty nappies at that ugly mug of yours~."

He growled and shot the torture curse at him, that Harry avoided the curse and jumped off the tombstone, shocking all the death eaters and Voldemort snarled at Pettigrew who said, "I did restrain him, my master."

Harry could only roll his eyes and say, "Should have killed you at the end of last year, Petty. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Pettigrew straightened his back and said, "I-I'm not scared of you, Potter. I am a proud death eater!"

Harry cackled, his laughter echoing across the graveyard, strangely echoing Voldemort's own laughter from his youth and said, "You have no idea of the word of pride, rat boy. Let's start with the simple spell that even you, stupider than a doorknob should know."

Harry then summoned Pettigrew's testicles, ripping them off his body before flicking them towards Voldemort who spluttered in horror, disgust, and rage as Harry burned the wound closed and slammed him against a tombstone knocking him unconscious. 

Voldemort growled at him with his red, piercing eyes as the Death Eaters got ready as Harry readied himself with a grin as he stated, "Voldemort, the miserable hypocrite, and your miserable, cum-swapping followers. Let's see what you got, huh?"

* * *

**I suck, don't I? Ending it here...The sadistic joys of being a writer, now moving on. The next chapter, all the reactions and so on along with the battle.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	10. A Dance between a Snake and a Chimera

[Third Task: Stands]

Everyone was watching the champions line up, Luna was sitting in-between the twins along with Arthur behind her. Xeno Lovegood was sitting in the reporter section but would keep his daughter in his sights.

Ron gave her a heavy glare but quickly looked away when the twins glared at Ron to keep Luna comfortable. When they made sure that Ron wouldn't keep looking at her, they saw her smiling and saw why. 

Harry just blew her a kiss, making several people 'Aww~' with delight, much to the distaste of several people, most notably Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Daphne. The twins couldn't help but roll their eyes when they saw Ginny waving like crazy to catch Harry's attention and blowing multiple kisses, those which Harry ignored as if she was silent like the grave. 

She sat down, disappointed, but squinted her eyes as she glanced at Luna, 'I will have Harry, Lovegood. Nothing will get in my way, not even you.'

Arthur saw her glaring at Luna and sadly frowned at her, making her quickly look away, avoiding her father's gaze.

Ron was furiously tapping his foot as he sat next to Hermione who looked worse for wear as her hair was much more bushy than usual, she had shadows under her eyes and bit her lips. 

'Be safe, Harry...' She thought as she looked at the confident form of her ex-friend.

'Stupid prat...He should have just forgiven me, but no~! He has to go off and be a bitch and not forgive me, well he's not getting an apology from me. If anything, I deserve the apology. No matter. When he marries Ginny, I get exactly what I deserve and then I will break Luna.'

Arthur was staring at Harry and sighed, 'I hope to talk to you soon, Harry. I will make amends for the sins my family has committed against you.'

Molly was a bit away from her husband as she was trying to make herself small to keep attention away from her as she was fuming over the heavy embarrassment she suffered yesterday. 

'How dare he send me a howler? Me! Of all things? After everything, I did for him! He should know better than to treat his mother like this! I am the only mother he has, I'll make sure he learns proper respect so he can be the perfect husband for my darling Ginny!'

[Flashback]

_Bagman announced, "In first place with 90 points is Harry Potter of Hogwarts School!"_

_People cheered as Luna cheered for her boyfriend as the twins hollered for him to win._

_"In second place with 81 points is Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School!"_

_Hogwarts cheered again, but Hufflepuff students were going crazy._

_"In third place with 80 points is Victor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!"_

_The students of the Durmstrang cheered for their champion._

_"In fourth place with 34 points is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"_

_The students of Beauxbatons were a bit more subdued than the other students but still cheered on Fleur in support of the school._

_"Mr. Potter, since you are in first place, you are to go in first, then after three minutes, Cedric will go in after you, after him will be Victor after three minutes, then Fleur will go last. Do you understand?"_

_They nodded and he shouted, "On my whistle, Harry! Three-two-one-" *Whistle!!*_

_Harry took off in a charge as all of Hogwarts cheered him on as Luna clutched the mirror in her hand as she waited for Harry to come out as three minutes passed once again and Cedric charged in to make up for lost time. Then another three minutes came and Victor charged in ready for any challenge that came his way after which Fleur was allowed to enter the maze._

[Present]

The crowd was watching the maze for any signs of life as sparks of light soon lit up the sky as the four champions fought their way for the cup before the first series of red sparks shot up from the maze and people waited with baited breath before Fleur was pulled out, heavily stunned and twitching almost as if she was hit was torture curse, via a stretcher.

Most of Beauxbatons were annoyed over the loss, but they were worried about Fleur as most girls didn't like her, they wouldn't want her to be cruico'd for anything, the Headmistress immediately made her way towards her student as she was given multiple potions to take as they led her into the medical tent. 

After ten minutes, another series of red sparks shot up and Victor was floated out of the maze, heavily stunned and looked to be under the influence of the Imperious curse and his Headmaster quickly made his way towards his student and angrily demanded details on his condition.

Those that were left were Cedric and Harry of Hogwarts.

People then turned to the platform and as people were making their way down to see the winner up close, Hermione muttered softly, "Who will win, Cedric or Harry?"

Ron overhearing her mumbling, said, "I hope Diggory wins, I'd rather a wimpy 'Puff win than that cheater."

Fred slapped his head from behind and gave a warning glare, making Ron bite his tongue to hold on to his comments...for the moment.

As Luna made her way forward, she fingered the necklace that Harry gave her as she waited for him to show up before she felt a furry body brush against her and she saw the tired silver eyes staring at her and she saw the tired face of Remus. The large black hound was whining as he laid at her feet and she couldn't help herself but scratch his ears, making the hound wave his tail in pleasure.

The minutes dragged on as people waited anxiously for either Harry or Cedric appear on the platform with the cup in hand. But what felt like hours, someone finally appeared on the platform and it was Cedric, making all the Hufflepuff students cheer like made and people cheered and clapped in good sportsmanship and the maze went down and Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

As people started looking around for Harry, Cedric finally got his breath back as Fudge made his way forward and was just about to congratulate him before he said, "I need Amelia Bones!"

Amelia hearing her name immediately came up and ignored Fudge who tried to speak as Mad-Eye Moody was in Amelia's corner, waiting for any order. 

"You called me?" She asked

He nodded and placed the cup down, "Yes, both Harry and I were taken to a graveyard, I don't know how far from here and he told me to tell you."

"That's impossible!" Fudge shouted

Mad-Eye snarled, causing the weakling to squeak in fear, "Be quiet you stupid man."

Amelia's eyes grew cold as she, "Explain and leave nothing out."

Cedric explained the situation as best as he could until a large light shot up in the sky, catching everyone's attention.

The older Hufflepuff said, "That's the signal Harry told me about, he would send for you to follow."

Umbridge, unfortunately, made herself know and said, "Hem, hem, Amelia, you don't really believe-"

Amelia coldly stated, "I didn't give you permission to use my first name Delores and you should remember your place."

She summoned at a patronus and ordered, "I want a team of aurors to come to Hogwarts immediately!"

The patronus made its' way towards the ministry to do its' summoner bidding as Fudge was raging over being ignored as Amelia looked for the team, which after several minutes arrived, ready for battle. 

Dumbledore made his way to the front and said, "Tensions are high, we all need to calm down. Mr. Diggory, would you please-"

"Oh, Little Moon, I think it's best you do what I told you to do?" Harry's voice rang out 

Everyone looked at Luna as she removed her necklace and rubbed the mirror three times and turned it away from her as the mirror shined white before Petergrew fell out and Harry jumped out with a grin, covered dirt and blood as a cold, vicious, hissing tone rang out, " **POOOOTTTTEEEEERRRRR!!!!!** "

Then the shine faded and the mirror turned back to its' usual state. 

Everyone was shocked at seeing Harry literally step out of Luna's mirror with a supposed-to-be dead man, moaning and groaning before Harry stomped on his head making him whimper, "Shut up, Peter. You'll get your dues..."

Luna started to tear up, "You came back..."

"I can't really leave my precious moon all alone, can I?" He smiled, kissing her temple

Amelia said, "Harry Potter."

"Madam Bones, I'm sorry our first meeting was under such circumstances and Cedric, thank you for calling her," His words making the older Hufflepuff give him a thumbs up. 

Mad-Eye said, "I take it, the light in the sky was you?"

"Yep," He said, popping the 'p'

Dumbledore shouted, "Harry, I will see you in my office!" 

Harry ignored him and said, "Madam Bones I will explain things to you when things are less stressful, but I suggest you and your team get moving to that location in the sky, while the light is still up."

Amelia asked, "Why?" 

Harry gave a slight grin, "You'll see the remains of a certain terrible original that has been revived and multiple bodies dressed in tacky robes and skull masks are still on the scene."

Bones picked up on Harry's words and barked out, "Everyone move towards that light!" as the team made their way forward as she looked back at Harry and he mouthed to her, "Tomorrow." 

She nodded as Mad-Eye gave him a nod before he stunned Pettigrew and bound him in ropes so he couldn't escape as he went off, frog-marching the miserable, whimpering prisoner after them as Cedric gave him a nudge, handing him the cup and said, "You deserve it."

Harry shook his head and said, "Cedric, you are the true Hogwarts champion and its' about damn time your house got some respect. I will not accept the cup. Even if you leave it in front of me."

Cedric sighed and relented, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Sleep, then work through all the shit tomorrow," He yawned before he got off the platform, walked up to Luna, picked her up, and after making sure she was comfortable in his arms he made his way back to the castle as everyone stared after him, ignoring calls for him to stop before he hid away with Luna for the rest of the night. 

Cedric could only chuckle as he watched Harry go, 'He's something else.' 

The twins stared after him, hoping that Harry would still give him a chance.

Ginny was staring at his butt, but growling at Luna being carried by her man again. 

Molly was fuming over the display as she thought, 'That should be my Ginny, he should be carrying not that tart.'

Arthur just hoped the young man had a good night and hoped that he could still salvage any relationship with him and apologize for the actions of his family. 

Ron was growling at Potter looking cool again.

Hermione was watching him sadly.

Fudge was ranting like a baby who was denied a sweet as Umbridge was comforting him, much to his disgust. 

Malfoy Sr. was strangely absent from the proceedings along with Lady Malfoy.

Draco was still the stands, watching the proceedings as he had bags under his eyes and was paler than usual but quirked up a smile that Harry took a shit on Dumbledore by literally pretending the man didn't exist and it warmed his numb heart, just a bit. He slowly made his way back to the castle and pretended that the situation between himself and the youngest Weasley was nothing but a horrible set of nightmares.

After the crowd dispersed, Ginny stormed her way into the castle in a rage as she tried once again to find her beloved Harry, but nothing came up before she calmed down and made to the bathroom to complete the potion which was in the midst of completion and just needed to settle for a month. She made her way to her dorm, to where she tucked herself in and dreamed about Harry taking her in many different positions. 

* * *

[With Harry and Luna]

Harry and Luna arrived at their little hideaway, away from everyone else and he placed her down so she could stand on her own. 

She helped him strip off his clothes and frowned at the bruises and multiple scraps on his skin and his bloody knuckles.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much, besides I got them good. Especially the alleged Dork Lord."

"Oh? What did you do?" She asked as she had him take off his pants and shoes

"Punched that bastard in the face, multiple times, he'll have a shiner to remember me by."

Luna giggled and said, "Alright, into the bath."

"Yes, Little Moon," He smiled as he stripped off his boxers before he grabbed her hand shocking her as he pulled her on top of him the bath, Luna just made.

"Harry~," She warned

"My sincerest apologies, but I am in need of rather serious treatment that only you can give," He said, before taking her lips.

She indulged him for the moment, before moving back a bit and said, "I need to dress your wounds."

He pouted, making her sigh, "No pouting or I'll get Poppy."

He stopped pouting after that...barely as she stripped herself of her clothes and rinsed the suds off, Luna changed into her pajamas before dressing Harry's wounds and the two climbed into bed. They rested as Harry kept Luna wrapped in his arms as they fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart, under the thick blankets.

[In Heaven]

James and his father were cheering on their son/grandson, saying he had the old Potter charm, while Lily and Dorea were rolling their eyes but were cooing at the scene that was before them. 

Lily sighed, "I wonder how the grandbabies will look?"

Dorea stared at her for a bit before saying, "It should be a toss-up between blonde or black. To be honest, I'm expecting black due to Potter genes, but Pandora had strong genes as well."

"Where is Pandora anyway?" Lily asked, looking around 

"In the flower fields, as usual, watching over her husband."

* * *

[The next day]

Harry woke up with Luna laying on his chest, snoozing away, making him kiss the top of her head, making her smile and nuzzle into him more. He raised his wand and send a patronus to Amelia, saying, "Tell Amelia Bones that our meeting will be at ten o'clock in the morning."

After the patronus was sent, he slowly got out of bed, much to his dismay and went to take a shower and got dressed, when he dusted his off his uniform, Luna sat up with a yawn, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

She smiled at him and said, "You're already dressed?"

"Yeah...usually you wake me up."

She got off the bed and said, "Did you change your bandages?"

"Yes, love."

She smiled, as she made her way past him to take a shower, "I won't take long."

"Are we going to eat in the dining hall or the kitchen?"

"Dining hall."

"Dining hall, it is," Harry smiled as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out.

Soon, she came out and the two left their little hideaway, hand in hand as they made their way into the dining hall, but on their way their an owl swooped in and dropped a letter, which Harry caught.

He tore it open and it read, 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I received your Patronus and I have to admit that I was a bit shocked that you are able to summon a corporal patronus at your age, but I digress. I accept you meeting time at ten o'clock in the morning and I will see you soon._

_-Amelia Bones._

Harry smiled and petted the owl, who then took off and Harry stuffed the letter in his robes as the two entered the dining hall. Cheers erupted as soon as the pair entered the hall and the two made their way to the Hufflepuff table and he shook Cedric's hand. 

"Congratulations," He said with a smile 

"Thanks, Harry."

"I see the hall is decorated the correct way it should have been all those months ago," He said, commenting on the yellow and black banners that littered the hall. 

Cedric chuckled and invited Harry to sit next to him as they chatted as Luna rested on the table, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Discussions surrounded them, but neither of them bothered and Cedric told Harry that he hadn't told anyone what he saw and said it would be revealed in time. 

Harry thanked him before he raised his wand and checked the time and saw that it was time for the first class and walked Luna to the door, before leaving her with a kiss and a wave. 

She smiled and waved back as she entered her class, Harry made his way to wait for the perfect opportunity to sneak away from the castle before he came across the twins, in an unusual glum mood.

"Fred, George..." Harry stated

"Harry," They said, softly

The three stared at each other before the black-haired teen sighed, "So what do you guys want?"

"Well, we want to say that you have massive balls for what you did," Fred grinned 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"

[Flashback]

Arthur had just come home with a yawn and heard Molly raging and pacing around in the kitchen.

"Molly? Molly! What's a matter?"

"What's a matter? What's a matter! Potter! He's the matter here!" She screeched

Arthur slowly approached his wife and said, "Alright Molly, can you please explain from the beginning?"

She sighed and made to explain what happened.

[Flashback within a Flashback]

Molly was walking down Diagon Alley before she was immediately confronted by Dobby who grinned at her, tossed her a red letter which she caught and the elf vanished just as the letter exploded, making Molly fall on her face. 

**_You have some nerve to send me of all people a howler, Molly!_ **

**_Especially after I found out you have been stealing from my vaults no less and you have some nerve to think that you could replace my late mother. Let me say this so it gets through your thick skull, NO ONE CAN REPLACE MY MOTHER! NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NOT A GREEDY BITCH LIKE YOU! How the hell did someone as nice and honest as Arthur end up with a wench like you!_ **

**_Also, the marriage contract that you had Dumbledore write up to bind your stalker daughter to me is rejected! And always will be, the goblins know and I have all the money you stolen from me back where it belongs. In my vault._ **

**_What the sad thing is was that I would have given you anything if you only asked me...Well, that train has left and is never coming back. Stay away from me, you, Ron, and Ginny or else the consequences will be dire. I'll allow Arthur to deal with you, but if you toe the line, I will crush you._ **

The letter then ripped itself to pieces as the Alley was silent before people started to converse like mad and Molly immediately left the area before she got mobbed, but the worst thing of the situation was that Narcissa Malfoy was there and she was smirking at her. 

[End of Flashback's flashback/Flashback]

Harry grinned, "She has some nerve thinking that I would bow to a howler of all things. So she can create all the howlers she wants, but she can't take one...Damn shame."

Fred and George gave a bit of a laugh before they fell silent and Harry sighed, "Very well."

"Very well, what?" Fred asked

Harry gave a soft smile, "I'll forgive you guys, but I want to make a bet first."

"Anything," The two said

"If you two can get O's the entire next semester, I'll consider the slight wiped clean and also, I will support your dream of opening a joke shop, all expenses paid."

They looked at him shocked, "R-really?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, really. Besides, you guys are a lot smarter than people give you credit for. Getting O's should be easy for you guys, hell if you guys just applied to your studies, you two could easily take the top spots allow with Ravenclaw."

The two blushed as they never really heard words of encouragement like that and said, "We accept, Harry."

"Then work harder, Gred, Forge," He smiled before leaving

They watched him go as they felt a weight lifted off their shoulders as Fred nudged his brother, "Come along Forge, we have work to do."

"That indeed," George stated as they two left, feeling lighter than they had in months

Harry smiled before it turned into a frown as he saw Remus and Sirius in his grim form approaching him. He lifted his finger as he made the universal symbol for silence and said, "I will meet you both in two days. We will talk then."

They nodded and they watched him leave as Harry made his way to the Ministry.

[The Ministry]

Harry walked through the front doors of the Ministry and made to find Amelia's office, ignoring Percy who made to trail after him to find out what he was doing here. Harry, however, ignored him and quickly found Amelia's Office after being told the number of her office to punch into the elevator and he flipped off nosey Percy who balked in horror before the doors closed, separating them. 

[Amelia's Office]

Harry knocked twice and a sharp female voice said, "Come in."

He opened the door and said, "Good morning, Lady Bones," as he closed it behind him.

"Take a seat," She gestured to a seat in front of her

Harry smiled and took a seat, but raised a hand for her to be quiet as he raised his wand and muttered a spell, causing several things to glow and said, "Apparently someone is a bit nosey for their own good."

Amelia snarled, removing the listening charms that were placed on her items and saw the people who placed them, writing a list of names and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, now I am sure you are anxious to know what happened in the graveyard, correct?"

"Yes," She said, as she prepared herself for a long story.

"Very well, it began after I sent Cedric back with the Cup and Pettigrew carved in a line into my arm to bring Voldemort back to life. It was after I interrupted him from his boring speech was when things got interesting..."

[Flashback]

_Harry yawned and said, "Boring!"_

_"Potter, it seems that you are still insufferable as the first time, I met you..."_

_Harry pouted, "Are you mad because you got beaten with dirty nappies? Shame, although I'd love nothing more if you got your ass handed to you by me chucking a pair of dirty nappies at that ugly mug of yours~."_

_He growled and shot the torture curse at him, that Harry avoided the curse and jumped off the tombstone, shocking all the death eaters and Voldemort snarled at Pettigrew who said, "I did restrain him, my master."_

_Harry could only roll his eyes and say, "Should have killed you at the end of last year, Petty. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."_

_Pettigrew straightened his back and said, "I-I'm not scared of you, Potter. I am a proud death eater!"_

_Harry cackled, his laughter echoing across the graveyard, strangely echoing Voldemort's own laughter from his youth and said, "You have no idea of the word of pride, rat boy. Let's start with the simple spell that even you, stupider than a doorknob should know."_

_Harry then summoned Pettigrew's testicles, ripping them off his body before flicking them towards Voldemort who spluttered in horror, disgust, and rage as Harry burned the wound closed and slammed him against a tombstone knocking him unconscious._

_Voldemort growled at him with his red, piercing eyes as the Death Eaters got ready as Harry readied himself with a grin as he stated, "Voldemort, the miserable hypocrite, and your miserable, cum-swapping followers. Let's see what you got, huh?"_

The Dark Lord snarled before he immediately sent out a killing curse, but Harry summoned a random death eater to take the spell where everyone looked shocked at the rather cold move from someone who is supposed to be Albus' golden boy. 

'Interesting...Albus would have never condoned such a thing.'

Harry smiled, "If you think that Albus trained me, I suggest you stop that train of thought. He hasn't trained me for shit. All my spells and dueling style are from me!"

Harry then sent out multiple powerful blasting and cutting curses, one of each hit a death eater, making them fall to the ground in heaps, while the stray blasting curse smashed into the cauldron, spilling its' foul contents everywhere while the remaining cutting curse, made a slash in the ground. 

Voldemort spat out a blood-boiling curse, a multi-layered bone breaking hex, an eye-gouging hex, Harry, however, took cover behind several fallen gravestones, constantly moving around as the Dark Lord made to spell anything that looked like him. 

Harry then let out a heavy cutting curse to Voldemort's head, but he avoided it and it a death eater in the face, slashing his mask, making him scream in pain, as Harry grinned.

'So I got Malfoy~, now that's a story!'

Spells ravaged the graveyard with the death eaters caught in the middle and forced to take cover, another person fell with a headless body due to Voldemort's violent spell. 

"You truly are an enemy worth killing. You would have been one of my greatest Death Eaters. Such a shame..." Voldemort sighed, as he avoided another blood-boiling curse.

"Sorry, Voldemort, but I don't like being an underling, especially if being a torture dummy is one of the requirements!"

Harry then made to attack multiple death eaters, breaking multiple limbs, ribs, and making black eyes, leaving them moaning and groaning, before going back into hiding.

"Muggle means? I'm rather disappointed, Potter."

"It's much more pleasureful, Voldie. Just hexing someone you don't like just doesn't fit me," Harry said before he tackled Voldemort to the ground. 

He decided to nail Voldemort three times in the face, twice in the nose and once in the eye, giving him a shiner, before giving him a kick to the ribs, before switching himself with a spare tombstone just as a blasting curse hit. 

Voldemort released multiple curses willy-nilly, a few of them nicking Harry in the back and sides, but it didn't deter the last Potter at all.

Harry grabbed Pettigrew by his hair just as he was rousing awake and called out, "Oh, Little Moon, I think it's best you do what I told you to do?" 

Harry then felt a hook on his navel before he disappeared through his portkey back to his little Moon. 

The last thing he heard was the enraged shout of Voldemort screaming his name and he could only grin.

[Present]

"Wow~...what a story. You punched him in the face?" Amelia asked, a bit in awe

Harry grinned, "I have to say that it was extremely satisfying."

She couldn't help but laugh, "You admit that you have done something so many people, including myself, have wanted to do ever since the bastard appeared."

"Want the memory of the shiner I gave him?" He asked

"Yes...but we will get to that later. We managed to get several Death Eaters that hadn't escaped yet. Although two were dead, another three were captured. They tried to put up a fight, but they were brought down quickly."

"Good to know...and Pettigrew?"

She lifted a cage, showing a sniveling rat, missing a toe, Harry's glare nearly made the rat piss itself with fear.

"I take it you found out he was an animagus?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, we found out in the early hours of the morning when he was trying to escape, but Mad-Eye stunned him, forced him back to his regular human form, before knocking him unconscious with a hard punch to the face."

Harry grinned, "Remind me to send that man an alcohol basket."

"I'm not sure he'd accept, but I'll let him be aware of the gesture."

"Good, when his interrogation? I would like to be there along with his trail?"

"Within the next three days."

"Good and keep Fudge and his cronies away from him. It wouldn't surprise me if he sent a dementor just to get rid of him and your other potential witness to keep his campaign running smoothly as can be, practically damning most, if not all of Britain."

Amelia snorted in agreement, "They will be under aurors under my command and not on Fudge's payroll."

"And make sure it stays that way."

Harry stood up, stretched and said, "It's been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance and I suggest you keep an eye on your niece, she hasn't been very pleasant either. I wouldn't mind working with you, but your niece is very rough and too nosy for her own good."

Amelia tch'd and said, "I'll correct her behavior."

"Thank you."

"Also, Mr. Potter before you leave."

Harry asked, "Yes?"

"Is the howler you sent to Molly in Diagon Alley, true?"

Harry grinned, "Yes. It is. But don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

He then bid her a good day and left as Amelia sighed, looking at the door, the last Potter just walked out of and thought, 'If he becomes an auror, I would almost feel sorry for any criminals he would come across...Almost...' 

Harry exits the Ministry and makes his way around town to get sugar slugs, before he comes across Lucius Malfoy and removed the illusion the icy blond placed on his face and said, "There's another scarhead~," he grinned.

Lucius quickly turned towards him with a nasty glare, but the scar on his face, only made Harry wish to laugh. 

After getting his sugar slugs, he made his way back to Hogwarts and spending time with Luna, ignoring people who tried to get close to him until it was time for people to go home for the summer. 

* * *

 

**Ending the chapter! I am finally done with this chapter! It's been so long, my apologies for making you guys wait so long. The summer will be interesting, I will tell you that much.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**

 


End file.
